Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador
by JohnCad1992
Summary: Last Story, Brian Griffin was dognapped and was imprisoned by Max the Boxer, and Brian was about to be fixed very badly. Can our three heroes Ellie Griffin, Vinny Griffin and Seabreeze Pewterschmidt rescue Brian, before it's too late? Find out in this one. Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back", and Part Two of "Brian Gets Dognapped".
1. Dognapped - Recap

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

**SPOILER WARNING:** If you haven't read Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped", I'd advise you to please read "Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back" first.

* * *

_RECAP_

_Dognapped_

In the previous story, Max the Boxer has escaped from the Quahog Dog Pound, recruited his Doberman minions named Seth and Rico, and began searching all around Quahog to look for Brian Griffin.

First, they interrogated Lou Spinazola at the apartment Brian used to live in, only turned out that Brian checked out of the apartment.

Second, they tortured the Griffin family, until Glenn Quagmire came in and told Max the whereabouts of Brian Griffin, which only turned out bad for the Griffins and the New Griffins.

Next, Seabreeze warned Vinny that Max was about to get his revenge on Brian in Dogtown, Ohio, so she and Vinny does a long road trip to Dogtown, until there was a road rage between the Black Rolls-Royce and Vinny's Red Renault Clio.

After the road rage, the Rolls-Royce shunted Vinny's Clio sending the two off the road, leaving them on their way to Dogtown, until Vinny called for help with Roadside assistance, which of course picked the right time to pick them up and on their way to Brian and Ellie's house.

After that, Max tried to convince Mayor Samson Kaputski to tell him the exact whereabouts of Brian Griffin, but Samson wasn't convinced, until Max stole the Mayor's town map and found Shamrock Gardens.

Before Max came, Vinny and Seabreeze warned Brian and Ellie about Max, when they decided to crash at their house until Vinny's Clio is repaired.

When Max and his minions came, there was a battle going on as Brian fights Max, Vinny fights Seth, and Seabreeze fights Rico. The battle ended, when Vinny crashed into the fence, Seabreeze knocked out from the walls and Brian was apprehended by the minions.

Ellie snapped at Max, when Seth and Rico threw Brian in the trunk of the Rolls-Royce, for ruining Brian and Ellie's first wedding anniversary.

After Ellie's outbursts raged towards Max, Max says that he hates her, her family, her puppies and her husband, then Max and his minions drove away with Brian needing to be let out. Which leaves the puppies in tears. (Mostly Brian Jr. crying over his Dad.)

A few days later, Ellie spreads the missing posters around Downtown Dogtown, followed by a visit to the Police Station and the Mayor's office.

Ellie bursted into tears when the police officer confirmed that there was no sign of Brian Griffin in Dogtown and around Ohio.

Finally, in the prison camp Max and minions threw Brian into the cell, Brian met the cellmate and was worried when he found out that he was about to get neutered, then he screamed for help.

Many questions remained. Will the neutering happen to Brian Griffin? Can our canine heroes Seabreeze, Vinny and Ellie save Brian, before it's too late? Find out in Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador. AKA Brian Gets Dognapped, Part Two.

_END OF RECAP_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story will begin in Chapter 1.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	2. How Seabreeze Found A Friend - Ch1

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

_How Seabreeze Found A Friend_

The story continues one day, while the puppies are still in school, Vinny and Ellie Griffin are walking along the path in Bob Barker National Park, Dogtown's First National Park.

"Cheer up, E." said Vinny. "You'll only have at least 30 days left, before your birth."

"What's the point of giving birth without my husband, Vinny?" said Ellie. "I mean, Brian helped me bring my puppies into the world back in Quahog. That's why he's always been there for me, whenever my water breaks."

"I'm sure he'll telecommunicate, signora." he said.

"I know, V." she said. "But I don't think he'll reach out to us, if he can't get good reception there. I'm just gonna die a widow if he died in there."

"You're not gonna become a widow." said Seabreeze appearing in their path.

"Seabreeze?" said Ellie. "How did you get here?"

"No time to explain," said Seabreeze. "but I've found a friend who can help us get to Brian, fast."

"How did you find a friend?" he asked.

"Listen closely, and I'll tell you." she said, then she tells what happened earlier. "This all began, last Friday, I've heard Brian Jr. crying at school."

(Flashback to last Friday at Dogtown Puppy School)

During recess, Brian Jr. was crying under the tree, then one of the schoolpups at his age came over to him.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked the schoolpup.

"My Dad's been dognapped." sobbed Brian Jr.. "That dumb Boxer took him alive."

"That's so sad, kid." said the schoolpup. "My Dad's just in the pound."

"What for?" asked Brian Jr. wiping his tears.

"Vandalising the park." said the schoolpup. "He tipped the trash bin, punched the tree, and dented the water fountain."

"That's terrible." said Brian Jr..

"I know, kid." said the schoolpup. "Such vandalism will not be tolerated in such a park. Now where did this 'Boxer' take your Dad?"

"I assume that Max took my Dad to one of them prison places or something." said Brian Jr..

"Oh." said the schoolpup. "That's a bad place for all those who dognapped there. Hang on, did you say Max?"

"Yeah, he's such a jerk." said Brian Jr..

"All Boxers are jerks, kid." said the schoolpup.

"I know." said Brian Jr..

"By the way, I'm Salim Kumali." said Salim.

"I'm Brian Griffin Jr.." said Brian Jr..

"Nice to see you at this school, Brian Jr.." said Salim. "You named after your Dad?"

"Yeah, Salim." said Brian Jr.. "What did you come here for?"

"To cheer you up." said Salim. "You have family, right?" Before Brian Jr. tells Salim about his family, an intercom was heard.

"Brian Griffin Jr., would you please report to the common room, immediately?" said Principal Edlington through the intercom. "You have a visitor."

o - o - o - o - o

In the Common Room, Brian Jr. was visited by Seabreeze.

"I know exactly how you feel after all that dognapping, Brian Jr.." said Seabreeze. "Is that why you're crying?"

"It was horrible, Aunt Seabreeze." said Brian Jr.. "We can't find my Dad anywhere. He's been gone for days, and we haven't seen him ever since."

"I know, Junior. I know." she said.

"Why did you come here to see me?" he asked.

"Because, I can't stand to see you cry like that." she replied. "Especially yesterday, after Max dognapped your Dad."

"Where did he take him?" he asked. Seabreeze thought for a moment.

"Tell you what, Junior." she said. "I'll find someone who can help find your Dad. If we can find him and bring him back, that should stop your crying. Okay, Junior?"

"Okay, Aunt Seabreeze." he said, then he hugs her.

Suddenly, the bell rings. "Oh shoot, the bell." he said. "That means it's time for class."

"Well, better hurry along, Junior." she said. "You have History today."

As soon as Brian Jr. and Seabreeze reach the classroom door, he's prepared to say goodbye to her.

"I'm really counting on you to find a friend to help find my Dad." he said.

"I reckon you will." she said. "Come give your aunt a kiss on the cheek, before you go in." Brian Jr. kissed Seabreeze on the cheek of her face, then he enters the classroom.

(End of flashback)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." said Vinny. "Brian Jr. kissed you?"

"On the cheek?" said Ellie.

"Well, you don't expect nephews to kiss your aunt's cheek, don't you?" said Seabreeze. "Anyway, yesterday, after picking up that missing poster that flew from the wall, I gave it to a scouter, he's a Chihuahua, and he can track down by following footprints, tracks and burning rubber. His codename is Scout."

"So you found Scout, to help find Brian for you?" said Vinny.

"For us, Vinny." she said. "He'll be counting on us for our Brian Griffin Rescue Mission."

"Scout's gonna find my Brian?" said Ellie. "I feel so relieved."

"Don't expect this to happen yet, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "I've also ensured that Scout stays out of trouble. One false move, and he's done for."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Vinny.

"If the guards catch Scout, then he gets thrown into one of the cells, and he might not return." she said. "Since he's doing some recon, he'll have to do it outside the camp."

"What did he need for a recon?" asked Ellie.

"He'll have his drone with a camera connected to his phone," said Seabreeze. "Along with some binoculars, a notepad and pen, and a rucksack to keep everything in."

"How long is this going to take for getting Brian out of that place?" he asked.

"As long as he'll take." she said. "Once we have everything we need to know where Brian is, we'll have him out of there, in no time."

"Vinny, I'm starting to feel worried about Brian not coming back." said Ellie.

"Easy, signora." said Vinny. "I'm sure Scout will find Brian. When he finds him, he'll let Seabreeze know that he found him, then I'm sure that we'll be on our way to rescue your husband from his impending doom."

"I hope so, Vinny." she said hugging Vinny. "I hope so."

With Seabreeze appointed Scout to perform a recon mission to find and observe Brian Griffin, she, Ellie and Vinny will soon be on their way to rescue Brian. 'Where could Brian be?' thought Ellie.

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ellie is starting to miss Brian, he's been gone for days. Where did Brian end up? Find out in Chapter 2.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	3. Brian The Prisoner - Ch2

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

_Brian The Prisoner_

(This chapter contains Brian's everyday routine of a prisoner.)

One crack of dawn, in Max's prison camp, somewhere in South of Ohio, all of the prisoners are sleeping in their cells, until the klaxon wakes them.

"Wake up, mongrels!" called the Doberman prison guard through a megaphone. The prisoners got out of their beds.

In the shower room, the prisoners are washing their furred bodies. "Don't drop the soap, Brian." said the cellmate.

"Why shouldn't I drop it?" asked Brian.

"Because one time, my guy dropped the soap, he bends over to get it, his ass's got violated." explained the cellmate.

"Ouch." said Brian.

"Ouch, indeed." said the cellmate.

In the canteen, the prisoners were served 'slop' for breakfast.

Brian sees the slop on his tray. "Oh great, slop." said Brian. "Not one of my breakfast meals."

"It's not that bad, Brian." said the cellmate. "Some of us got used to eating this crap."

"Yes, two meals of slop a day." said the Alsatian prisoner. "It's on our prison dieting." Brian sighs.

In the yard, the prisoners are lifting weights on the bench press. "Ellie loves me." said Brian lifting the weights up and down. "And I love her... She's my wife... and I'm her... husband."

"Hang on, did you just say that you love Ellie?" asked the cellmate.

"Yeah." said Brian, then he lifts the weights. "We laughed... we loved... and we learned."

"Is that why you miss her?" asked the cellmate again.

"Yeah." said Brian, then he lifts the weights again. "Got married… had pups… about to… have anniversary."

"Here's the thing, Brian." said the cellmate. "All these things that are important to you, as much as my family is important to me."

"Hey, McNulty!" said the prison guard through a megaphone. "Talkin' ain't liftin'!" The cellmate lifts weights.

"So, your name's McNulty." said Brian.

"Josh McNulty." said Josh. "I'm in here, because I got caught stealing beer from the grocery store."

"Shoplifting." said Brian. "Typical."

"I know, Brian." said Josh.

In the common room, Josh comforts Brian at the table. "Brian, it's okay." said Josh. "I'm sure that Ellie'll be bound to see you again."

"I can't survive in this hellhole, Josh." said Brian. "I miss my wife Ellie, I miss my pups, I even miss my brother. I can't go on without them. My anniversary with Ellie's bound to be nigh."

"You'll have your anniversary, Brian." said Josh stroking Brian's back.

"Hey, pipe down." said the Alsatian prisoner.

"Yeah, we're tryin' to watch Flintstones here." said the Chihuahua prisoner.

"Yeah, we're tryin' to see what's gonna happen in this part." said the Husky prisoner.

In the workshop, the prisoners are pressing metal sheets into license plates. Brian presses one sheet into a plate that reads 'ELLIE', and sighs.

In the laundry room, some of the prisoners are ironing their prison outfits, while the other prisoners are watching their prison outfits in the machines.

"Something the matter, Brian?" asked Josh.

"Ellie and I used to do laundry together." said Brian.

"Is that what you and Ellie used to do together at home?" asked Josh.

"Yeah." said Brian. "We used to do it after my days of work."

"I see what you're getting at." said Josh.

At dinner time, the prisoners were served some more slop at the canteen.

"Come on, Brian." said Josh. "Eat some slop."

"Yeah, you'll get some nutrition out of this." said the Alsatian prisoner.

"Why bother?" said Brian. "Ellie made better cooking for me and my family than this. It's just not the same."

"You always worry too much about Ellie." said Josh.

Suddenly, they heard the intercom. "Attention, prisoners." said the intercom. "This is your warden speaking. Just to remind every one of you that in three days time, we will randomly select ten of you to get fixed. Repeat, ten randomly gets fixed. That is all." Brian gripped his paws tight onto his crotch.

Later that night, after their roll call, all the prisoners are in bed in their cells. Josh fumbled under the bed, while Brian pees into the bucket like it's a toilet. "Josh, what are you doing?" asked Brian.

"Good thing the guards won't catch me in the act." said Josh finding some PlayDog magazines. "I usually look at some barely naked bitches before going to sleep, and probably have my puppy-sack removed." he laid on the bed and opened the magazine, then Brian shakes his crotch twice, zips up his prison pants and he got into another bed. "My God, she's beautiful." Suddenly, Josh heard Brian whimpering face down after a few pages. "Brian, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna get neutered, Josh." said Brian snivelling. "I was saving my puppy-sack for my wife."

"Wait, you're saying that you missed having sex with Ellie?" said Josh curiously.

"Yeah, I miss having sex with her." said Brian. "That completes our evening, even after my puppies are asleep. And besides, I'm the one who got her pregnant with more of my litter." Brian sobs onto the pillow.

"There, there, Brian." said Josh. "I'm sure that you'll be free by Ellie, before then."

But what the two cellmates didn't realise, was that there was a drone getting some evidence on Brian Griffin. The drone returns to its owner. The owner controlling the drone is none other than Scout the Chihuahua. Scout was taking recon pictures of Brian Griffin and Max's prison camp, taking notes on Brian's cell, along with the map of the prison camp, and how tight prison security is from the outskirts of the camp.

"Brian Griffin's been located in cell #147, floor 3, interior of the camp." said Scout writing notes. "Said something about missing Ellie, his wife." Scout looks at the photos he took of Brian. "I've found him, now I must return to Seabreeze, before the guards realise that they hear a tiny helicopter making a whirring noise." Scout packs his drone, his notepad, and his binoculars into his rucksack, and makes his way back up North.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It seems that Scout has made a debut right here. Will he present his evidence to Seabreeze? Find out in Chapter 3.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	4. I Know Where Brian Is - Ch3

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

_I Know Where Brian Is_

One afternoon in the New Griffin's house, the puppies are still mourning for Brian, their Dad.

"I can't believe Dad's still gone." said Brian Jr..

"I know, Junior." said Sally. "I miss Dad too."

"We all miss Dad, guys." said Dean. "It's not like he's gone forever."

"I wish our Dad was back here." said Frank snivelling.

"Me too." said Mitzi shedding her tear.

"Settle down, pups." said Vinny comforting the puppies.

"I'm sure your Dad's bound to be back." said Ellie.

"And he will." said Seabreeze.

"How'd you know that, Seabreeze?" asked Ellie.

"We'll plan a breakout." replied Seabreeze. "If you want your husband back, there's no time to lose."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to go there, Aunt Seabreeze." said Frank.

"Yeah, it might be risky." said Genie.

"And security could be tight." said Eli. "Once you get caught, there's no chance of getting out."

"Chill out, guys." said Brian Jr.. "If we want our Dad back, this is the only way."

"Brian Jr. might be right." said Ellie. "Maybe this could be the only way to get Brian back in time for our first anniversary."

"Believe your son it is." said Seabreeze. "Can you remember what day you've got married?"

"March 25th 2018." said Ellie.

"Well, that'll be three weeks from now." said Seabreeze. "This'll be your first wedding anniversary by then."

Suddenly, they heard a doorbell. "Who the heck is that by the door?" asked Frank.

"It better not be Max again." said Dean.

"I'll get the door." said Ellie, then she walks to the front door, and opens it. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to Seabreeze." said Scout.

"Seabreeze?" she said. "What are you?"

"My name is Scout." he said. "I've come to deliver some evidence to her."

"Okay." she said, then she calls Seabreeze. "Seabreeze, your friend is here."

Seabreeze came to Scout. "Anything yet, Scout?" asked Seabreeze.

"I have everything you need to know about Brian Griffin, Seabreeze." he said giving Seabreeze photos of Brian. "He has been located at Max's Prison Camp at the abandoned castle, two days South by trail, floor three, cell 147."

"That should be more than enough." she said. "I'll take the rest from here."

"Thank you." said Scout. "If anything else you need, just call me."

"I will." she said. Scout leaves the area.

"Was that Scout?" asked Vinny.

"That's Scout, Vincent." she said. "And thanks to his evidence, I know where Brian is."

"You do?" said Ellie. "Hold on, Brian. I'm coming."

"Wait." said Seabreeze. "We can't just go there, leaving your puppies alone at home."

"Yeah, there must be someone who can take good care of them while we're gone." said Vinny.

"Mom and Dad?" said Ellie.

"Yes, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "It'll have to be your Mum and Dad."

"Are you, Uncle Vinny and Aunt Seabreeze gonna get Dad back, Mom?" asked Martin.

"We will, Martin." said Ellie. "First, we'll have to drop you pups off at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Do you think that we'll be puppy-sat by Grandma Marge and Grandpa Sam, Mom?" asked Coco.

"Not only them, Coco." she said.

"You'll be seeing your Aunts Jane and Ariel, and your Uncles Mickey, DJ and Fidget." said Vinny.

"Glad you're not our only uncle, Uncle Vinny." said Dean.

"Oh whatever." said Vinny.

"Vinny, Seabreeze, I just wanted you to know." said Ellie. "If that was me out there being dognapped by Max, Brian would risk anything, even his life to save me. And now, I've got to do the same thing for him."

"I'm with you, E." said Vinny.

"You won't be the only one you can do this." said Seabreeze.

"I knew we can work something out." said Ellie. "And I know who we can drop off my puppies."

o - o - o - o - o

Later, Ellie, Vinny and Seabreeze are dropping the puppies off in the Kaputski house.

"Are you sure you want us to look after your puppies, while you're gone, my sweet Ellie?" asked Margaret.

"My puppies can't stay home alone, Mom." said Ellie. "They're only ten months old."

"Correction, Mum." said Eli. "Ten months and five days old."

"Mommy's talking, Eli." she said. "Anyway, can you please look after them, until we get back?"

"Where are you going, sweetie pie?" asked Margaret.

"Brian's been dognapped for a few days." said Seabreeze. "So we'll be going to Max's prison camp to get Brian back."

"Prison camp?" said Samson. "That's dangerous out there, miles from here, and you could get hurt."

"Please, Dad?" said Ellie clasping her paws. "My husband Brian can't die in there."

"Listen to your daughter, Sam." said Vinny. "Ellie's already pregnant with her and Brian's puppies, and she needs her husband back, otherwise she'll die with her unborns."

Samson looks at Ellie, the puppies, and sighs. "Alright, pumpkin." said Samson. "You may go to that prison camp, and save Brian."

"Thanks, Dad." said Ellie hugging Samson. "You're my lifesaver."

"My pleasure, sweet pea." he said.

"We'll look after your puppies, Ellie." said Margaret. "Though you can't go there empty handed. So I have something to help you out for your trip." Margaret rushes to the basement to find some rucksacks.

"Are those puppies gonna stay with us, Mayor Dad?" asked Fidget.

"Yes they are, Frederick." said Samson.

"It's Fidget, Mayor Dad." said Fidget. "I go by Fidget."

"Whatever, son." said Samson.

"Good luck out there, Ellie sis." said Fidget. "No matter what happens, you mustn't blame yourself."

"Thank you, bro." said Ellie.

"No, leave that to us." said Seabreeze.

"We'll be back before her and Brian's first wedding anniversary." said Vinny.

"I'm sure you guys will, Vincent." said Samson.

"I've found them." called Margaret returning with the rucksacks.

"Are those rucksacks, Mom?" asked Ellie.

"Yes they are, sugarplum." said Margaret. "Oh you used to be in one of the scout troopers back then, when you kids were puppies."

"That was 4 years ago, Mom." said Ariel. "We're not getting any younger."

"How are you certain that you're not going any younger?" asked Samson.

"I have a boyfriend." she said. "He vapes a lot during smoke break."

"When are you two gonna quit?" he asked.

"When we got engaged, Dad." she said.

"And how long are you gonna lay off smoking?" he asked.

"Until we have enough puppies!" she said pressing her cigarette in her ashtray.

"Settle down, you two." said Margaret breaking it up. "I know you want Ariel to quit smoking, hon, but this is important for our Ellie and her Brian. And Ariel, you can quit smoking any time you want. It's no big deal."

"I'll quit when I marry, Mom." said Ariel.

"Well sure, Ari." said Margaret. "Do what you feel."

"Mom, while we're at it." said Ellie.

"Oh, Ellie, I almost forgot." said Margaret. "These are your rucksacks. They're for your trip."

"We'll just start my jalopy, my dear daughter, and we'll make it our camping trip." said Samson.

"We're not gonna need cars, Mayor Samson." said Seabreeze. "We're hiking."

"Oh, good." said Margaret. "That's what your rucksacks are for. A hiking trip. I'll find some supplies for you."

"Does this mean we have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Dean.

"Sure we are, Dean." said Brian Jr.. "We're gonna enjoy ourselves with our Aunts and Uncles too, while Mom, Uncle Vinny and Aunt Seabreeze are on their hiking trip to getting our Dad back."

"Where will we sleep, Mayor Grandpa?" asked Sally.

"We'll provide the beds for you and your siblings, Sally." said Samson.

"I hope Mom better be careful on their way, Grandma." said Frank.

"I'm sure your Mom will, Frank." said Margaret. "When they're packed up, you'll be sure to say goodbye to Mom, Uncle Vinny and Aunt Seabreeze, before they go."

"This is gonna be a Brian Griffin Rescue Mission, isn't it, Uncle Vinny?" said Dean.

"It sure is, Dean." said Vinny. "We'll get your Dad back."

And they will, as soon as Ellie, Seabreeze and Vinny ready themselves for their Rescue Mission, they will soon find Brian.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Our canine heroes will begin their trek in Chapter 4, watch this space.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	5. The Heroes' Trek - Ch4

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

_The Heroes' Trek_

Outside the Kaputski house, Ellie Griffin, Seabreeze and Vinny are wearing their rucksacks on their backs.

"Alright Ellie," said Margaret. "I've packed everything in each of your rucksacks for your trip. The first one has a bag of dog biscuits, marshmallows and veggie hot dogs in case you get hungry on your way, the second one has some blankets for you to go to sleep for the night and to keep warm, and the third one has some binoculars, a map with a compass, in case you get lost and some plastic bags for your number twos."

"Thanks, Mom." said Ellie. "Do we really need to carry all these?"

"Of course, sweetie pie." said Margaret. "It's like the three of you are real scout campers."

"Thanks for bringing that up, Margaret." said Seabreeze.

"Now Ellie, are you sure that you'll be okay for your how you say 'rescue mission'?" asked Samson.

"We'll be fine, Dad." said Ellie. "Why are you asking?"

"Because, it might get risky out there." he said. "We don't want either of you to get hurt."

"She said we'll be fine, Sam." said Vinny. "Did you pack our first aid kit too, Marge?"

"Of course I did, Vinny." said Margaret. "It's in your rucksack."

"Grazie." he said.

"You're welcome, Vinny." she said. "And it looks like you three are ready to go. Shall I tell your pups to say goodbye, before you go, Ellie?"

"Sure, Mom." said Ellie.

"Puppies, come and say goodbye to Mom." called Margaret.

The puppies say their goodbyes to their Mum, their Uncle Vinny and their Aunt Seabreeze.

"Do you really have to go, Mom?" asked Martin.

"It's just until we get Dad back, Martin." said Ellie hugging Martin.

"Be careful out there, Uncle Vinny." said Coco.

"Who wouldn't want a caring nephew like you?" asked Vinny hugging Coco.

"I'm really counting on you, Mom and Uncle Vinny to getting Dad back, Aunt Seabreeze." said Brian Jr..

"We'll find your Dad, Junior." said Seabreeze. "Come give your aunt a kiss, before we go." Brian Jr. hugs Seabreeze and kisses her on the cheek.

"That's odd." said Ellie. "I kissed the puppies goodnight on their heads, and now Junior really kissed his aunt on her cheek?"

"It **is** odd, signora." said Vinny.

"Goodbye pups." she said. "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?"

"We'll be good, Mom." said Brian Jr..

"Ellie, there's one more thing before you go." said Samson.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Ellie.

"A fatherly hug." he said, then he hugs her. "Goodbye Ellie, my daughter, and good luck."

"Thanks, Dad." she said. "Take good care of my pups, until we get back."

"I will, my daughter." he said. "I will."

"Alright, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "Enough with the hugs, we dropped your pups off, we said our goodbyes to your parents and your puppies, let's move out, on all fours." Ellie breaks from the hug, then she and Vinny stood on all fours, then she, Vinny and Seabreeze made a dash from the house, from the suburbs and followed the path heading South.

"Well, there they go." said Margaret. "Out on their mission to rescue Brian."

"Indeed they are, Margaret." said Samson.

"Don't you have a few things to say to Ellie?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." he said, then he called out. "Hey Ellie!"

"Yeah, Dad?!" called Ellie.

"Whenever you're ready to make a trail back home, follow the North Star!" he called.

"Okay, Dad!" she called.

"And if you ever get yourself in trouble and/or anything goes wrong, call us, and then we'll find you!" he called.

"Alright, Dad!" she called.

"And if they offer you prawns and shrimp, just say 'No thank you'!" he called.

"We won't have shrimp, Dad!" she called.

"And one more thing!" he called.

"What's that, Dad?!" she called.

"Remember to change your underwear, everyday!" he called.

"We don't wear pants, Samson." said Margaret.

"Oh, that's not right." he said. "What was it? Oh yes." he then called out to Ellie. "Remember to use your plastic bags, in case you have to poop!"

"That sounds gross, but I'll remember, Dad!" called Ellie, then she, Seabreeze and Vinny disappears.

"I'm sure they'll remember." he said.

o - o - o - o - o

And so, our three heroes, Seabreeze, Vinny and Ellie embark on their journey from the city of Dogtown dashing all fours through the forest heading South, as the sun slowly sets down.

"Oh God, I hope we're not too late." said Ellie. "I hope Brian will be okay soon."

"I'm sure he will, signora." said Vinny.

"Let's hurry onwards." said Seabreeze. "We can't afford to save Brian without his precious puppy-sack."

"I thought you wanted him neutered, Seabreeze." said Ellie.

"Yes, but not like that." said Seabreeze. "Chopping it off is extremely painful. This way, Max's prison camp must be in this distance."

As soon as the three heroes pass through the trees, they dashed and jumped through the hay fields, afterwards, they've dashed into another forest, passing through some more trees along the path.

"It looks like it's getting dark." said Ellie.

"We'll get through this, even after dark." said Seabreeze.

They've found some running water in their path. "Maybe this stream will find us a way to Brian." said Vinny.

Seabreeze laps a bit of water. "This must be it." she said. "Follow that stream." The three heroes followed the stream on all fours, still heading South, their paws splashed through the stream.

o - o - o - o - o

As soon as the sun sets slowly turning the orange sky into Royal Blue sky, Seabreeze stood on the rock, seeing an abandoned castle with lighting torches, further in the distance.

"Alright, this must be Max's prison camp in the distance." said Seabreeze. "We can't stop now."

"Umm, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "I don't mean to stop our journey, but I could use a little pee break." She does her little potty dance, while Vinny holds onto his crotch and does his potty dance.

"Yeah, me too." said Vinny. "I think I've had too much Amaretto Disaronno, before we left."

"Try and keep it in, potty dogs." said Seabreeze. "I'll decide when to make a rest stop." Seabreeze saw a way down there. "This way. Can you two hold it in?"

"Well, I guess I can hold it in for a kilometer or two." said Ellie, then Seabreeze leads Ellie and Vinny down the hill.

After the three heroes reached down the hill, Ellie and Vinny can't run, because of their weak bladder, so they walked a bit quickly.

"Can't you two hurry up?" said Seabreeze.

"We can't." said Ellie.

"We really have to go numero uno." said Vinny.

"Oh bloody hell, curse our tiny bladders." said Seabreeze. "Alright, we'll have our little pee break, then we'll resume our journey."

After walking fifty more meters, the three heroes found a bush. "This should be our spot." said Ellie.

"We girls have to go in a bush." said Seabreeze. "And Vinny, it's boys like you that have to go on a tree."

Vinny sees a tree. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." said Vinny. "I'll let you signoras go powdering your noses in there, I'll go by this tree." he then walks by the tree and sniffs it.

While Vinny's by the tree, Seabreeze and Ellie walked into the bush, opened up their hind legs, squatted down and sighed as they both began peeing. After thirty seconds, Seabreeze was the first one that finishes. She gets up and walked out of the bush, but then she realised that Ellie is still peeing in the bush.

"For Christ's sake, Ellie." said Seabreeze palming her face with her front paw. "Why didn't you go before you left?"

"I did, before dropping my puppies off at Mom and Dad's, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "But it seems that my unborns kept squeezing my bladder on our way there."

"Oh bloody hell." said Seabreeze rolling her eyes.

After Ellie had finished peeing, she wiped herself with a leaf from the bush, drops it, got up and walked out of the bush.

"Alright, now that we made puddles, now let's go." said Seabreeze.

"Wait a minute, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "Where's Vinny?"

"I swear, he should be done right now." said Seabreeze.

Suddenly, they hear Vinny's moans, and then they saw that Vinny was peeing on a tree with his hind leg held up. "Oh, that was so good." moaned Vinny.

"Vinny? You were by the tree the entire time?" said Ellie.

"I was, E." said Vinny. "I've been going to the bathroom outside my tiny apartment, since I was with Leo."

"You know how dogs are, Vinny." she said.

"And you're still going?" said Seabreeze.

"Yeah, I've had a lot to drink." he said.

"You and your bloody beverages." she said. "No wonder those have gone through your body this fast."

"Relax, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "At least, Vinny had to go."

"Yeah, at least I have." he said. "I just need a few seconds just to finish up." he then breathed a sigh as his bladder was finally empty, followed by his last few drops. "Now I need to give it a little shake." he then shakes his leg, giving his crotch a little shake, then he puts his leg back down and regrouped with Seabreeze and Ellie.

"Was that much of a relief?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah." he sighed. "Now we're completely empty."

"Alright, now that we had our pee break, now let's go." said Seabreeze. "I can still see the prison camp in the distance." The three heroes dashed on, leaving their puddles of urine behind.

o - o - o - o - o

As the sky turns darker, stars come out that illuminates the darkness, as the three heroes kept on trekking through the forest.

"How much further, Seabreeze?" asked Ellie.

"We're not far now, Ellie." said Seabreeze.

"Oh, good, we must be getting close." said Vinny. "How did that place get a bit bigger?"

"We went down the hill." said Seabreeze. "We can still see the prison camp through the trees."

"This must be where Brian was dognapped and got imprisoned in there." said Ellie.

"And you can still have your anniversary with him." he said.

"I know, Vinny." she said. "I know."

"Well, let's get a move on." said Seabreeze. "Brian Griffin must be saved."

"Alright." said Ellie. "Hang on, Brian. We're coming for you."

And so, the three heroes dashed on towards the prison camp. As they get closer, they will soon begin their search and rescue.

_END OF CHAPTER 4_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Will our three heroes rescue Brian Griffin? Find out in Chapter 5.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	6. The Prison Camp Breakout - Ch5

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 5_

_The Prison Camp Breakout_

In the outskirts of Max's prison camp, Seabreeze, Vinny and Ellie peeked through the surrounding bush to see the Doberman guards patrolling the camp.

"There it is." said Seabreeze. "Max's prison camp."

"This is where Brian is locked up." said Vinny. "But I don't think he'll be for long."

"My Brian's in there?" said Ellie. "Come on, guys, let's go rescue him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ellie." said Seabreeze stopping Ellie. "Caution, the guards are patrolling in and out this place."

"One false move, and we're done for." said Vinny.

"I know, but my poor hubby's trapped inside." said Ellie. "He can't survive in there like this."

"E, we'll find our way to get in that castle, find Brian, break him out and tumble on home with him." he said. "And I'm sure that afterwards, you'll have your rapporto with him back home."

"I know you're sure, Vinny." she said. "But I'm real scared that Brian's gonna have his puppy-sack chopped off tomorrow afternoon."

"Which is why we're breaking him out of here, tonight." said Seabreeze. "We either rescue him, or die trying."

"So what do you suppose we do?" asked Ellie.

"We'll find Brian." said Seabreeze. "Do you have the binoculars?"

"Why sure." said Vinny unequipping his rucksack. "I have it in my rucksack, un momento." Vinny opens his rucksack, fumbles his arm into it, and finds a pair of binoculars. "Here they are, Seabreeze." Vinny gives Seabreeze the binoculars.

"Thank you, Vinny." said Seabreeze, then she uses it in front of her eyes to look around. "Guards wearing Royal Blue vests, patrolling the land, on top of castle walls, and… what the? I can see Brian in the prison window."

"Really?" said Ellie excitedly. "Where abouts is he?"

"According to Scout, he's in that castle, cell 147, floor three." explained Seabreeze.

"Really?" said Ellie. "Let's see him." Seabreeze lends Ellie the binoculars, then Ellie places it in front of Ellie's eyes and aims the lens towards Brian. Ellie gapes as she saw him. "Brian? Is that really him?" she gasped. "It is him. I see him up there." Ellie then waves to her Brian. "Hi Brian, I'm Ellie, your wife! I've missed you so…!" Seabreeze and Vinny rushed to Ellie.

"Will you ssshhhh!" shushed Seabreeze covering Ellie's mouth.

"Silenzio." shushed Vinny.

"The guards could be listening, for God's sake." she said. "If you want Brian out, then we're gonna have to go in there, quietly."

Ellie muffles telling Seabreeze to release her mouth, then Seabreeze does. "How are we gonna get inside without getting caught?" asked Ellie.

"Leave that to me." said Vinny.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have a plan." he said.

"Let's hear your plan." said Seabreeze.

Vinny draws a plan on the dirt with a twig. "Alright, signoras, here's the plan." said Vinny. "Brian was currently imprisoned inside this castle. Located on the third floor, and in cell 147. The guards have certain viewpoints here, here, here, here, here and here."

"Oh." said Ellie and Seabreeze.

"But, there is a possible way." said Vinny. "We dig our tunnel, make a hole from the bottom of the foundation, when we get inside, we'll take the stairs to the third floor, find Brian's cell, open the door, free Brian, and then return to the tunnel, which leads back outside."

"Good plan, Vinny." said Seabreeze. "But how are we gonna open Brian's cell door, if it has a keyhole?"

"A key of course." he said.

"All guards inside have keys." she said. "How do you think we're going to steal the keys?"

"The keys are in the guards' vest." he said. "We hide in the shadows, grab the guard by the collar as soon as he gets closer, knock him out cold, and wear his vest, hoping that there could be a key in there."

"That's a good plan, Vinny." said Ellie. "What do you call it?"

"I call this plan, Operation: Saving Prisoner Brian." said Vinny.

"Good title." said Seabreeze.

"Then let's do it." said Ellie.

"Hold fast, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "These rucksacks, lose them."

"Why?" asked Ellie.

"Because, we can't wear any vests with these." said Seabreeze.

"So I suggest we hide them." he said.

"Where?" asked Ellie.

"In the bushes." he said. "We'll get them back later."

"Alright." she said. "Let's carry out the plan." The three heroes took off their rucksacks, hid them in the bush and began their rescue mission.

The three heroes sneaked around the prison camp, hiding in and out of the bushes, but hid still in when one of the Doberman guards came by and sniffed on one of the bushes and raised his hind leg for a few seconds, then resumed patrolling, Vinny came out first, then shook himself off of drips of urine, followed by Seabreeze and Ellie.

Then, they reached the castle wall.

"Okay, we're beyond Brian's reach." whispered Vinny.

"How are we gonna get inside?" whispered Ellie.

"I may be a race dog, but I could make a good dig." whispered Seabreeze, then she began to dig the hole with her front paws.

"Didn't you bring a shovel, Vinny?" whispered Ellie.

"No, I forgot." whispered Vinny.

"We don't need shovels, Vincent." whispered Seabreeze. "We're dogs, we dig our tunnels with our paws."

"See how dogs are?" whispered Ellie.

"We all know how dogs are, signora." whispered Vinny.

Seabreeze dug a hole. "Alright, we're going in." whispered Seabreeze, then she continued digging, leading Vinny and Ellie into the tunnel.

o - o - o - o - o

Seabreeze dug, and dug, and dug, and dug, until they're underneath the castle foundation, as Seabreeze touch the concrete floor.

"We should be inside." said Seabreeze.

"We are inside." said Ellie. "We're just underneath the floor."

"Watch out, signoras." said Vinny. "I'm getting us in." Vinny began to punch a hole in the floor. Vinny kept punching the floor, until it cracked open and broken a hole in.

"Your knuckles could've been broken, but at least you've got us in." said Seabreeze.

Vinny checks through the hole. "All clear." said Vinny.

"Ladies first, Vincent." said Seabreeze, then she climbs out of the hole. "Ellie, you're up."

"I'm already pregnant with mine and Brian's pups, but I think I can fit through a hole." said Ellie, then she squeezes through the hole. "Come on up, Vinny."

"Alright, I'm coming up." he said, then he climbs up the hole, but he's struggling to fit through it. "I can't get through." he used his arms around himself to heave.

"Vinny, give me your paw." said Ellie offering him her paw.

"I got it, signora." he said grabbing Ellie's paw, then she pulls him up, but no good.

"It might be your thighs that can't get you to go through." she said.

"Oh for crying out loud." said Seabreeze, then she holds Ellie's tail with her mouth, then they pull Vinny. When they successfully pulled Vinny through a hole, they were sent backwards towards a wall, then crashed into it, then collapsed on each other.

The three heroes groaned in their hurt. "If you two haven't tugged so hard, maybe we wouldn't end up seeing stars circling above our heads." said Vinny.

"Well, you'd still fit, if it weren't for your bloody arse, Vincent." complained Seabreeze.

"Well pardon my glutes, Seabreeze." he said.

"Quiet, both of you!" said Ellie. "Do you want us to end up in a cell?" Seabreeze and Vinny shook their heads. "Now listen, My husband Brian is still in his cell on the third floor upstairs. So if you want us to free Brian, then we're gonna have to work together as a team."

"I hear you, E." he said.

"Why would you want us to free Brian?" asked Seabreeze.

"Because, it's my fault." said Ellie. "I'm the one who got him in here in the first place. It was all because of my outbursts and rage against Max. Brian's my responsibility, because I've married him. It's just not fair, guys. Brian doesn't deserve to sleep on a bunk bed in here. He deserves to sleep on our queen sized bed at home with his wife, such as I am. I'm responsible for this that's happening to Brian."

"No, signora, you mustn't blame yourself." he said comforting her. "You were right to dump Max, and chose to breed and marry Brian. Otherwise, he'll end up picking up and dating other female humans, which will turn out that things won't go so well. You deserve Brian more, because of all the things you did with him, as much as he did with you. Plus, you've brought your first litter of nine puppies into the world with him. Soon, you'll have your second litter of six with him. But very soon, you'll celebrate your first wedding anniversary with him. That's why Brian will always be with you, for all time."

Ellie looks up to her brother-in-law. "You're right, Vinny." she said. "There's no time to wallow in deep depression. It's time to bring Brian back. Even if we die trying."

Vinny smiled at her. "Attagirl, signora E." he said. "Now, let's go get your husband back." Ellie smiled back.

"Now hold on a minute, you two." said Seabreeze. "How in the hell are we going to get Brian back, if we don't have the keys?"

"Like I said, signora Seabreeze." he said. "We'll take the guards' vests."

"It's like blending in." said Ellie.

As the three heroes hide in the shadows of a corridor, Vinny began to execute his part of a plan. "Watch and learn, signoras." he said. Suddenly, a Doberman guard walks towards the section of a corridor, then Vinny yanks the guard by the collar, knocks him out cold, takes his vest and wears it.

"That's how you steal a vest from a guard?" said Seabreeze.

"Si, and if you're lucky, there's some keys in one of the pockets." he said showing them the jail cell keys.

"I'll bet one of the keys lead to Brian's cell." said Ellie.

"You could assume that, E." he said. "Almost any key leads to all cell doors."

"Vincent, here comes two more guards." said Seabreeze upon hearing the guards' footsteps.

"Remember what I've shown you." he said.

The two guards came by a corridor, then Seabreeze and Ellie yanked each guard by their collar, knocked them out, take their vest and wear them.

"Nice job, signoras." he said. "Baby you knock a guard out. And you look great in them vests."

"I don't mean to offend, but how is this gonna get to Brian?" asked Seabreeze.

"We're blending in, we told you." said Ellie. "The guards are gonna believe we're three of them. That way, we can get closer to Brian."

"Yeah, we'll even use the accent they'll understand." he said. "We can't use our normal voices in front of them, or we'll get caught."

Seabreeze thinks for a moment. "Alright, we'll go with your plan." said Seabreeze. "I'll bet some of them spoke British."

"So you think we're gonna pretend we're from England?" said Ellie.

"Yes, with British accents." said Seabreeze.

"I'm not good with other accents." said Ellie.

"Well you're gonna try." said Seabreeze. "You want Brian back, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Seabreeze." said Ellie.

"Well let's get movin' then." said Vinny, then the three heroes came out of the shadows of a corridor, and made their way towards the cell blocks.

Suddenly on their way, a guard appeared in their path. "Halt, who goes there?!" said the guard.

"Good evening, old chum, I am… Lucius Normanchester." said Lucius. "I'm from… Birmingham."

"And I am… Francine Perriwinkle, from North London." said Francine.

"And I am… Samantha Collingsworth, from Southampton." said Samantha.

The guard couldn't believe his ears. "You three don't sound British." said the guard. "I'm suspicious."

"Do you dare to disrespect the migrants?!" lashed Francine.

"No, we don't want any trouble, madams, sir." he said. "Are you three really from England?"

"Oh yes, sir." said Samantha.

"All the way from England, old chap." said Lucius.

"And we came here to America, good fellow." said Francine.

"Well, welcome to America." said the guard. "Land of the free and home of the brave. You come to work with us?"

"Yes, sir." said Samantha.

"I was wondering, if we can patrol upstairs." said Lucius.

"Two floors upstairs, sir." said Francine.

The guard inspects the three. "Alright, let me show you the third floor." said the guard, then he leads the three heroes in their disguise.

On the third floor, the guard leads them towards the cell block. "Do any of you know Brian Griffin?" asked the guard.

"Uhh… no we don't, good fellow." said Lucius.

"Never heard of him, chap." said Francine.

"Who is he, sir?" asked Samantha.

"Well, he's sent here for a random… castration." said the guard.

'Oh no.' thought Ellie. 'My husband Brian's really gonna get fixed. I must free him, before it's too late.'

"That's terrible, chap." said Samantha. "Brian's already married to Ellie, it'll be a shame if he missed his anniversary with her."

"Yes, a terrible shame." he said, then they arrive at cell 147. "Here he is. Cell 147. Now I must return to my duty, are you sure you want to patrol by yourselves?"

"Yes indeed, good fellow." said Francine.

"We'll try and keep Brian at bay, old chap." said Lucius.

"Good." said the guard. "Happy patrolling." The guard leaves the three heroes to do their work.

"That was a close call." said Vinny.

"You had us get through this with your idea, Seabreeze?" said Ellie.

"It was that or we'll end up in a cell." said Seabreeze.

Vinny sees 147. "There it is." he said. "Cell 147, we made it."

"This must be Brian's cell." said Ellie.

"Yes, do you have the keys?" said Seabreeze.

"I've got 'em." said Vinny showing them the keys.

"That's good." said Ellie. "I'll check to see if it's really Brian first." Ellie came and knocks on the door.

Inside the cell, Brian was reading PlayDog, until he heard a knock. He hides the magazine under the bed and came to the door. "Look, guy, I didn't drop the soap." said Brian.

Ellie recognised his voice. "Brian, it's me." said Ellie.

Brian recognised hers. "Ellie, is that you?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to set you free." she said.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Let's just say that Seabreeze has a friend." she said.

"Oh, okay." he said. "Anyway, I'm about to be neutered tomorrow, and I can't take anymore of this hell. Please, get me out of here."

"Okay, hold on, Brian." she said. "I'm getting you out of here."

Back outside the cell, Vinny fumbles in the vest pockets for the keys.

"Do you have the keys, Vinny?" she asked.

"I've got 'em." said Vinny finding the keys.

"Good, give them to me." she said. Vinny gives Ellie the keys, then she inserts the key into the keyhole, turns it and unlocks the door.

Ellie finally opens the door, then she and Brian hugged each other. "I've missed you, Brian." she said tearfully.

"I've missed you too, Ellie." said Brian tearfully.

"I'm so sorry I've got you into this mess." she said shedding her tear. "Really I am. I can't lose you in here forever."

"No, Ellie, it's not your fault." he said comforting her. "It was Quagmire that sent Max to dognap me. That jerk. Well, at least you guys came to save me."

"Yeah, that's the main thing." she said. "What matters is, we do deserve each other as husband and wife, and we have family of our own."

"At least we do, cutie pie." he said.

The two mates slowly approach their mouths to make contact, but before they kiss, Josh was at the open door.

"Say, isn't this your wife, Brian?" asked Josh.

"Yes, Josh." said Brian. "This is my wife Ellie. We've been married for almost a year."

"Great to have you married, Brian." said Josh. "Are you thinking of escaping with her?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" asked Brian metaphorically.

"Well, I'd like to join you and your friends on our escape." said Josh.

"Well sure you can, Josh." said Ellie. "You miss your family?"

"Yes I am, Ellie." he said. "I miss my wife, my Mom and Dad and…"

"You miss your pups?" she said.

"Actually, we haven't had one." he said. "But we'll get to it eventually. Luckily I'm still intact."

"Why don't you come along with us?" she asked. "We'll help you get out of here as well."

"I'm sure you will." he said.

"Alright, we've found your husband, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "And his cellmate. Now come on, let's get the hell out of here, before midnight."

The three heroes walked along with Brian and Josh on their way out. When suddenly, Ellie heard some of the guards what's going on.

"Can you believe this?" said the guard. "Those three thought they were British."

"I can't believe it." said another guard. "Why would the three pretend to be British, when they stole three of our guards' vests."

The guard just realised. "Wait a minute, they don't sound like they're from Britain." said the guard.

Ellie gasped. "Busted." said Ellie in her worry.

"Stop worrying, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "We'll get them out of here, in a nick of…"

"There you are!" said the guard as the guards appear in their path.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Vinny and Seabreeze.

"They've found us!" said Ellie.

"Oh God, we're screwed." said Brian.

"Well, well, well." said the guard. "Thought you can get away with escaping two of our prisoners, eh? Well, I'm gonna lock you all up, and…"

"Ne ho avuto abbastanza!" said Vinny, then he kicked the guard in his crotch.

"Ow, my puppies!" exclaimed the guard slumping on the floor gripping his crotch with his paws.

"Let's get out of here!" said Josh.

"Damn straight!" said Brian. The two prisoners and the three heroes made a run for it.

"This way!" said Vinny pointing to the stairway.

"Follow that Italian!" said Seabreeze, then they followed Vinny down the stairs.

As they make an escape route from the prison camp, an intercom was heard. "Alert! Alert! The prisoners are escaping with the rogues! Prisoners described as a White Labrador and a Siberian Husky! Rogues described as a Greyhound, a Yellow Saluki and an Italian pussy hound! Repeat, prisoners are escaping with rogues!"

Seabreeze found a hole. "Down here!" said Seabreeze, then she dives into the hole, followed by Ellie, Vinny, Brian, and Josh.

The guards stopped at the hole. "Dammit, they've made an escape route!" said the guard.

"They'd better not leave this area alive and intact." said another guard.

o - o - o - o - o

Outside, Seabreeze, Ellie, Vinny, Brian and Josh got out of the camp through the hole, and dashed quickly through the tackling guards.

"Stop them, before they get away!" shouted one of the guards.

Suddenly, one of the other guards heard shouting and fighting from inside. "Sounds like a riot." said the other guard.

"I think the inside guards will take care of that." said the guard.

After that, the three heroes and two prison escapees rendezvous back to where Vinny's drawn plan and their rucksacks were.

"Come on everyone." said Vinny. "We gotta ditch these outfits, before the guards catch us." They all undress from the vests and prison outfits, and hid them in the bush.

"Well Brian," said Josh. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"What do you mean?" asked Brian.

"I have to head on home to my wife." said Josh. "I would like to thank you, your wife, your brother and your friend for getting us out of this prison camp alive, and intact."

"You're welcome." said Brian. "I guess we're still friends?"

"Prison friends." said Josh shaking Brian's paw. "Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for everything. And I promise, when I get her pregnant, I will name two of my puppies after you and your wife."

"I'm sure you will, Josh." said Brian.

"So long, Brian. Ellie." said Josh.

"I'll never forget you, Josh McNulty." said Brian.

As Brian and Josh waved goodbye to each other, Josh ran out on his way home, then he called out. "You two have a good anniversary!"

"Thank you!" called Brian.

The three heroes wore their rucksacks back on their backs.

"Who was that guy?" asked Vinny.

"That was Josh McNulty, Vinny." said Brian.

"He was Brian's cellmate." said Ellie. "They're still friends now."

"Alright, that's enough of this chit-chat about Josh." said Seabreeze. "Now let's get Brian back home to Dogtown before…"

Suddenly, Seabreeze was interrupted, when they heard the guards. "There they go!" said one of the guards.

"Oh crap, run!" shouted Brian. The three heroes and Brian dashed away from the prison camp.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted another guard, as two of the guards chase after them.

As the three heroes and Brian ran further away from the guards, they saw a hill.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" shouted Vinny.

Seabreeze has an idea. "Everyone, all fours!" shouted Seabreeze.

They all ran on all fours, then up the hill, but as they reach the top of the hill, Brian slipped at the ledge, and gripped on the ground.

"I fell!" shouted Brian.

Ellie came to him. "Brian, grab my hand!" shouted Ellie offering Brian her paw.

Brian grabbed his paws onto Ellie's paw, and she pulled him up on top of the hill. As Brian was pulled up, some of the stones ran down the hill and rolled towards the guards, hit their heads, and they fell down the hill and crashed at the bottom.

As the guards get up, they saw the three heroes and Brian disappearing into the forest at the top of the hill.

"Dammit, they got away!" said the guard. "We've had one job, and that was to capture the rogues and put Brian back in his cell!"

"Let them go." said another guard. "They're not worth it."

o - o - o - o - o

20 kilometers later, the three heroes and Brian kept running, until they slowed down and stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we've lost them." said Seabreeze panting. "At least our rescue mission was a success."

"Yeah, at least we've got Brian out of that hellhole." said Vinny panting.

"Glad to have you out of there, Brian." said Ellie panting.

"Thank you, everyone." said Brian panting. "Thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you guys, I would've lost my… chances to have more puppies."

"If I wasn't there for you Brian, I would've died with our unborns." she said. "And our anniversary would've been a waste."

"I've felt so bad, after losing you." he said tearfully.

"I know." she said tearfully. "Our puppies bound to miss you."

The two mates sadly looked at each other with their eyes filled with tears, their mouths trembling in sadness and their tears shedding. They both hugged and cried as they both missed each other.

"I've missed you, Ellie!" he sobbed.

"I've missed you too, Brian!" she sobbed. "Tragedy would've ended my life without you-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"I know, honey!" he sobbed. "Without you, I feel so ba-ha-ha-ha-haad!" The two mates kept crying onto each other.

"Aww, what a reunion." said Seabreeze. "Once a couple, always a couple."

"Yep, like husband, like wife." said Vinny. "They sure do miss each other."

"You can say that again." she said. "At least things will go back to normal." Vinny and Seabreeze hug each other.

And so, Brian and Ellie Griffin were finally reunited once again. With Brian out of Max's Prison Camp, thanks to the three heroes, Brian will soon be home bound.

_END OF CHAPTER 5_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, Brian Griffin is out of that prison camp at last. He will finally return home in Chapter 6.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	7. Glad To Be Home - Ch6

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 6_

_Glad To Be Home_

That night, Brian, Ellie, Vinny and Seabreeze set up camp in the forest. Vinny has made campfire with surrounding rocks and dry wood sticks. The fire is lit around the camp. They are roasting veggie hot dogs and marshmallows on each of their sticks.

"So what was it like to be held inside that prison camp, Brian?" asked Vinny.

"It was hell, brother." said Brian. "They feed us nothing but slop, had us shower with the inmates, and sometimes our asses hurt so bad."

"Aaww, my poor hubby." said Ellie. "But at least we've got you out of there alive… and in one piece."

"Yep, can't wait to get back home." he said. "Can you keep my hot dog and my marshmallow warm? I gotta go out and take a quick pee."

"Alright dear." she said, as Brian gave her his stick of his hot dog and marshmallow. "I'll keep them warm." Brian gets off the log and walks away from the camp and towards the trees.

"So, keeping Brian's food warm?" said Vinny.

"Yes, I'm holding it for Brian until he gets back." she said. "Anyway, I can't help but to thank you two for saving our lives."

"It's our pleasure." said Seabreeze. "And you and Brian will soon have your first anniversary."

"Yeah, you had your wedding with him, it's one of your special occasions." he said. "Not only that, it's your one year partnership union, you won't ever forget."

"You could say that, Vinny." said Ellie. "All married couples have their anniversaries."

"Hear, hear." said Seabreeze. "Don't burn his food though."

"Trust me, I won't." said Ellie.

Brian came back to the camp and sat back down on the log next to Ellie. "Do I smell hot dogs?" asked Brian smelling the food.

"Yeah, brother." said Vinny. "And roasted marshmallows."

"You can have it back, Brian." said Ellie giving Brian back his stick.

"Thanks, dear." said Brian.

After roasting their hot dogs and marshmallows, Brian, Ellie, Vinny and Seabreeze pulled their sticks back away from the fire, blew softly on it, and ate their first piece of hot dog together. "Mmm…" they all said.

"Such succulent meat." said Brian. "Tastes tender."

"I agree, brother." said Vinny. "There's always more if you want them."

"Just hope the slop didn't fill me up." said Brian. They all laughed.

After they ate their hot dogs and marshmallows, it's quarter-past eleven, as Vinny yawns. "Mamma Mia, such an adventure." said Vinny.

"Maybe we oughta call it a night." said Brian.

"Of course." said Seabreeze. "Tomorrow, we'll make our trail back to Dogtown."

"Don't worry, I've got some blankets." said Ellie getting the blankets out of her rucksack. "They're to keep us warm in case it gets cold during the night."

Then, Brian, Ellie, Vinny and Seabreeze are all covered up in their blankets. Even the two mates cuddle each other in one blanket.

"When do we put the fire out?" asked Brian.

"I think the fire will go out by itself by dawn." said Vinny.

"Goodnight, darlings." said Seabreeze.

"Goodnight, Seabreeze." said Vinny. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Vinny." said Brian and Ellie. "Goodnight, Seabreeze."

"Goodnight, cutie pie." said Brian, then he kissed Ellie.

"Goodnight, Cool Whip." said Ellie. They all laid down, closed their eyes and settled down to sleep.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, while they're all asleep, Ellie began to twitch, as she was about to have a nightmare. In Ellie's dream, she was fleeing from Max the Boxer in the alleyway of Quahog. When she reached the dead end, Max had her cornered.

"Ha, I've got ya!" said Max. "There's no escape."

"Leave me alone, Max!" cried Ellie. "Get your damn thing away from me!"

"Relax, I'm gonna enjoy this." he said, as he was about to be ready to breed with her. She began to whimper in fear.

But just then, Brian Griffin came in, riding his motorcycle. "Get your paws and your puppy-sack away from her, you filthy animal!" shouted Brian getting off his motorcycle.

"Brian, you came to save me!" she cried.

"You're too late, Griffin!" shouted Max. "I'm gonna get laid."

"You won't be for long." said Brian, then he ran and tackled Max.

They both fight, as Brian punched Max in the nose, Max punched Brian in the chest, Brian punched Max's muzzle, Max punched Brian's jaw, Brian punched Max's face multiple times with his arm, and then he threw Max towards the trash bins so aggressively, Max began to whimper.

Brian approached Max with his anger face and growls at him, which made Max wet himself and ran away yelping. "That's right, you better run away from us, Max!" yelled Brian. "If I ever see you anywhere near my Ellie again, I'll blow your head off!" Brian breathes to get his stress out of his system.

Ellie came to Brian and hugged him. "Oh Brian, you saved my life." she said.

"It's the least I can do, Ellie." he said with a smile. "Now let's go by the dumpster and make our own puppies."

"Oh, Brian." she said blushing her cheeks. And so, Brian and Ellie went by the dumpster and made out on a pile of trash. This ends Ellie's dream feeling relaxed and relieved from the nightmare, all thanks to the fact that Brian was indeed cuddling her.

The next morning, the fire was burnt out. Birds chirping in the forest, the rising sun shines on the three heroes and Brian. They all woke at the sound of the rooster calling 'cock-a-doodle-doo' as they opened their eyes, got out of their blankets, stretched and yawned, said 'good morning' to each other, folded their blankets and packed them back in Ellie's rucksack.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Brian.

"We have dog biscuits, but we'll have to make it last." said Ellie.

"Don't worry, we'll have one each." said Seabreeze finding a bag of dog biscuits inside her rucksack. "Just to be sure that you'll get plenty of nutrition." Seabreeze gave Brian, Ellie and Vinny each dog biscuit.

After they had their breakfast, they're prepared to make their trail back to Dogtown with their rucksacks on their backs.

"Alright, we trekked, we found Brian, we camped, we went to the bathroom, now we can all go home." said Ellie.

"Hold on, Ellie." said Brian. "One problem, which way is home?"

"We went South, and our home is located North." she said.

"Hey brother, which way is North?" he asked.

Vinny got out his compass and turned until the red needle pointed North. "That way, brother." said Vinny pointing North.

"Alright, guys." said Brian. "Let's follow North." They all stood on all fours and dashed on heading North.

o - o - o - o - o

A few hours later, at the Kaputski house, the Kaputski family sits with the Griffin puppies. "I miss Dad, Grandma." said Brian Jr..

"I know you miss your Dad, Junior." said Margaret. "But you're a big boy dog now, and sometimes, dads need to go away for awhile."

"Even business trips?" said Dean.

"Of course, Dean." she said. "And I'm sure that your Dad will be back for you very soon."

Suddenly, Fidget saw Ellie through a window. "Mom, I can see Ellie!" called Fidget.

"You can?" she said.

"Yeah, come look." he said.

Margaret rushed to the window. "It **is** Ellie." she said. "And there's Brian, Vinny and Seabreeze."

They heard a doorbell, as Margaret answers the door. "Ellie!" she said excitedly.

"Mom!" said Ellie excitedly, then they both hug.

"Oh my sweet baby." said Margaret stroking her hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." said Ellie.

"Are you hurt?" asked Margaret. "Do you have any bruises or anything?"

"Ellie says she's fine, Mom." he said.

"Oh, I just knew that." she said. "Did you get Brian back, my little honeydew?"

"Yes we did, Mom." said Ellie. "Brian's been trapped inside that prison camp for so long, we've been in tears. Thanks to Vinny and Seabreeze, I won't die with my unborns."

"Of course you won't, sweetie." said Margaret. "That's why Brian will be there with you."

"Umm… I'm right here, Marge." said Brian.

"Brian, you've returned." she said. "You still intact?"

"Yep, still am." he said.

"Well that's good." she said. "Anyway, your puppies are waiting for you." Margaret lets them in.

"Hi pups, look who's back from the prison camp." said Ellie. Brian waves at the puppies.

"Dad!" cried the puppies excitedly, then they ran towards Brian.

"Pups, wait!" said Brian trying to stop them, but they jumped and piled on Brian pushing him onto the floor, and Brian Jr. licked Brian's face. Brian laughed as he felt his fur tickled from his puppies' licks.

"Great to have you back, Dad." said Frank.

"Yes, I'm back." said Brian still laughing.

"Okay, okay, pups." said Ellie. "Let your Dad up." The puppies got off their dad, and then he gets up.

"Oh, did you pups miss me, while I was gone?" he asked.

"We all missed you, Dad." said Genie.

"Yeah, we were depressed without you, Dad." said Frank.

"We thought we lost you forever, Dad." said Brian Jr..

"We're happy to have you back, Dad." said Coco.

Brian chuckled. "And I'm happy to be back, pups." said Brian. "And never again I'll ever be dognapped, nor find myself stranded on a place I won't know where I am." The puppies wagged their tails.

"Say Brian," said Fidget. "Aren't you glad, now that you're back?"

"Indeed I am, Fidget." said Brian. "I'm also glad to see my wife and my pups again."

"Of course you are, Brian." said Fidget. "And I'm sure that you'll be looking forward to your first anniversary with my sis."

"Really?" said Brian.

"Yeah." said Fidget. "You've married my sister, I'm sure you two will make the best couple in the world."

"Aaww, thanks, Fidget." said Brian blushing his cheeks.

Suddenly, Vinny's phone vibrates. "What was that, Vinny?" asked Ellie.

"I've got a notification from the garage." said Vinny. "It says that my Clio is ready to be picked up."

"They fixed your car already?" said Brian.

"Yeah, brother." said Vinny. "These dents are all buffed out on my doors and my front bumper, and had it repainted."

"That's good, Vinny." she said. "And thanks again for saving our lives from Max."

"It's our pleasure, Ellie." said Seabreeze.

Ellie then felt a kick from inside her belly. "Oh sweetie," said Margaret. "You have a baby bump."

"I have, Mom." said Ellie. "I can feel your grandpuppies inside of me. You can have a feel, if Brian doesn't mind."

"I see." said Margaret. "Brian, would you mind if I feel Ellie's belly?"

"No, not at all, Marge." said Brian.

Margaret kneels to Ellie's eye level and feels her belly as Ellie felt another kick. "Oooh, I can see that your puppies will be on their way, my precious." she said rubbing her gently.

"Well, as you can tell, my hubby's quite a breeder, Mom." said Ellie.

"Ooh, is he now?" said Margaret. "Well, he's your big boy to be a breeder."

Brian chuckled. "I am, Marge." he said. "I've been a breeder, since we've won the Dog Show."

"Oh that's great." she said. "You're my breeding son-in-law ain't you?" Margaret squeezed his cheek, then he chuckled.

"Mom, is your belly bouncing?" asked Mitzi, as the puppies came towards Ellie.

"Well, that's because I can feel the kicks, pups." said Ellie. "Well come on up and say hi to your little brothers and sisters." Ellie lies down on the grass carpet on her side, then the puppies set their paws on their Mum's belly.

"Say, this isn't half bad." said Frank.

"I bet three of them are like us." said Genie.

"And I'll say the other three are like us." he said.

"Both of you are positively correct." said Eli. "In exactly two weeks and five days, we'll soon have three brothers and three sisters."

"Wow, this is amazing." said Brian Jr.. "Are you feelin' it, Sal?"

"I am feelin' it, Junior." said Sally. "We're feelin' our little brothers and sisters inside Mom's tummy."

"Hey there, little guys." said Brian Jr. communicating with the unborns. "I'm Brian Jr., thinkin' about coming out of Mom anytime soon? Not long now, before then."

Brian chuckled. "Well, looks like you're gonna be the eldest of your little sibs, son." said Brian.

"We won't be the only litter in our family, huh Dad?" said Dean.

"You won't be soon, Dean." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile, Dogtown Channel 5 News was being broadcasted from inside the newsroom. The announcer says. "This is Dogtown Channel 5 News at 3pm, with your newscasters, Bob Barkington and Silvia Fetcher."

"Good afternoon." said Bob. "On today's breaking news, Dogtown's new locale, Brian Griffin, has returned home from the abandoned castle, that was used as Max's Prison Camp last night."

"That's right, Bob." said Silvia. "Brian's dognapping days are finally over, thanks to our three heroes, his wife Ellie, his Italian brother Vinny Costello-Griffin, and Seabreeze Pewterschmidt, who had a daring adventure to save Brian's life."

"Thank you, Silvia." he said. "We now go live to our intern reporter, Ted Tinkerton, who is reporting live in the suburbs. What have you got, Ted?"

In the suburbs of Shamrock Gardens, Ted Tinkerton is reporting. "Bob, Ted Tinkerton here, standing outside the residence of Brian and Ellie Griffin, to report their experience on this said 'Brian Griffin Rescue Mission'. Now Mrs. Griffin, how did it make you feel, after this experience?"

"It was intense, Ted." said Ellie. "We thought we were done for, but now that Brian's home, I felt so relieved."

"Okay," said Ted. "How about you, Mr. Griffin, how does it make you feel, now that you're back home?"

"I felt great, Ted." said Brian. "At first, I was dognapped at that prison camp, it made feel devastated, but now I've been rescued and returned back home, it made me feel like I'm home… And it was great to be home."

"And what was your experience in that prison camp?" asked Ted.

"Horrible." said Brian. "They fed me nothing but slop twice daily, they made me sleep on a bunk bed all night, and every morning, we had to take showers."

"Uh-huh," said Ted. "But now that you're back home, what are you two gonna do next?"

"Well, Ellie and I are looking forward to have our first wedding anniversary in a fortnight or so." said Brian.

"We've been married for 11 months now." she said.

"And are you two looking forward to your anniversary?" asked Ted.

"We definitely are, Ted." said Brian.

"Well, there you have it," said Ted. "Brian Griffin has returned home, and he and Ellie will soon have their first anniversary. Back to you, Bob."

Back in the newsroom. "Thanks, Ted." said Bob. "And now, sports."

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, in the New Griffin's house, the puppies heard their Mum and Dad moaning in their pleasure and bumping from their bedrooms, disturbing their sleep.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked Dean.

"It sounds like Mom and Dad are wrestling in their bed, but I don't think they are." said Martin.

"Can it, boys." said Coco. "What's going on with Mom and Dad is none of our business."

"Coco's right, guys." said Brian Jr.. "We shouldn't disturb them. Now let's go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow morning."

"I agree, Junior." said Sally. "We have a Geography test."

"And we have Art Class." said Genie.

"I didn't know we have Art Class, Genie." said Dean.

They've heard Brian and Ellie howling and sighing.

"Oh God, that was so good." said Brian from the master bedroom.

"Yeah, you filled me up good, Brian." said Ellie from the master bedroom.

"This beats jacking off in prison." he said.

"I know, honey." she said. "Just hoping that our puppies didn't hear us."

Brian Jr. bangs on the wall. "Mom, Dad, we can hear you from in here!" called Brian Jr..

"Yeah Dad, like you, we have great hearing!" called Frank.

"Uhh… Go back to sleep, pups!" called Brian. "Remember, school night!"

"Yeah, we're sorry if this disturbs you in your sleep!" she called. "Go back to sleep now, you have school tomorrow!"

"Okay, Mom!" called Coco.

"See you in the morning, Dad!" called Dean. The puppies gone back to sleep.

In Brian and Ellie's bedroom, Ellie lays her head on top of Brian's chest in their bed collarless. "You know, my sweet Ellie." said Brian stroking her hair. "We haven't had this much sex, since I've been dognapped."

"Yeah, you did return the favour after I've saved your life." said Ellie.

"Yeah, at least I did." he said. The two mates kissed each other.

"I love you, Brian." she said. "Glad to have you back."

"I love you too, Ellie." he said. "Glad to be back. Glad to see you my beautiful wife, and our precious little ones again."

"And I'm glad to see you again, my breedy hubby." she said.

Brian chuckled. "Well goodnight, my love." he said.

"Goodnight, my jailbird hubby." she said. The two mates yawned and went to sleep.

And so, Brian returned home once again thanks to the three heroes. And thus, this'll be the end of Brian's dognapping.

_END OF CHAPTER 6_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Brian and Ellie's anniversary takes place in Chapter 7. Watch this space.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	8. A Dog Couple's Anniversary - Ch7

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

_A Dog Couple's Anniversary_

In case you forgot, I've had to put a flashback to the day that Brian and Ellie are getting married on this very day.

March 25th, one year ago, Brian Griffin and Ellie the Saluki have their wedding ceremony at Quahog Wedding Hall in their wedding suit and dress, where they are exchanging their vows and wearing each of their wedding rings, that Stewie Griffin gave them.

Ellie's vow went like this. "Brian, from the first time I've met you, I felt like I've found true love. We've had some good times together, we've had some fun, we've shared our thoughts, and even though we both won the Dog Show, but you've got replaced, you are still my champion, and that's why I'll always love you." Ellie prepares the ring. "With this ring I place on your second finger of your paw, I pledge to you, as your new wife, and your very best friend, that I will never leave you, that I'll always stay by your side, and that I will honour our commitment. With the kiss I land on it, it'll just to show how much I love you, not just today, not just tomorrow, but every single day, for the rest of your life." Ellie places the ring on Brian's second finger of his paw, and then kisses on it.

Brian's vow went like this. "Ellie, when I first met you, I felt like I'm in love. Not only did we win the Dog Show, but we've had a lot of our time together, we've shared a kiss, and we couldn't live without the other. Usually I was alone, but now that you've found me, we are altogether to become one of a kind, and that's why I'll always love you." Brian prepares the ring. "With this ring I place on your second finger of your paw, I pledge to you, as your new husband, and your very best friend, that I will never leave you, that I will always stay by your side, and that I will honour our commitment. With the kiss I land on it, it'll just to show how much I love you, not just today, not just tomorrow, but every single day, for the rest of your life." Brian places the ring on Ellie's second finger of her paw, and then kisses on it.

The two mates faced the vicar. "Do you, Ellie the Saluki, take Brian Horace Griffin, to be your lawful wedded husband, to hold from this day forward, to love, to honour, to cherish, to respect for one another, to defend your love, and to forsake all others, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the vicar.

"I do." answered Ellie.

"And do you, Brian Horace Griffin, take Ellie the Saluki, to be your lawful wedded wife, to hold from this day forward, to love, to honour, to cherish, to respect for one another, to defend your love, and to forsake all others, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." answered Brian.

"Very well then." said the vicar. "By the power vested in me, by the state of Rhode Island,"

"And the New England Patriots football team." added Peter.

"Yes, by the New England Patriots football team, thank you Peter." said the vicar. "Anyway, I now pronounce you two, dog and wife. You may now kiss the bitch." And with that, Brian and Ellie kissed each other on the lips, as everyone in the crowd applaud them, and Ellie threw the bouquet of flowers towards the crowd.

"I love you, Brian Griffin." said Ellie.

"I love you too, Ellie Griffin." said Brian. "I'm so glad I deserved to have you."

"I'm so glad as well, to have you." she said.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen." said the vicar. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Brian Griffin." The crowd applaud as the two mates waved to them.

o - o - o - o - o

And now, one year later, today marks the first anniversary of Brian and Ellie Griffin, taking place in Dogtown, Ohio.

In the New Griffin's house, Brian and Ellie Griffin are currently asleep in their queen-sized bed, until Ellie woke as the rising sun shines on them. She opened her eyes, stretched and yawned, rolled over to Brian, and gave his head a kiss. Brian moaned as he felt her kiss.

"Brian, Brian." said Ellie softly, as she gently shook him. Brian gruntled as he turned over to Ellie, then he opened his eyes. "Happy anniversary."

Brian woke. "Oh, Ellie." said Brian. "Happy anniversary. It's been a year since we got married."

"Of course, my cute lovesick dog." she said squeezing his cheeks with her paw. "Marriage is important to our lives, and so do our children."

"And speaking of our children, I think it's time we send them to school." he said checking his phone for a calendar reading 'March 25th 2019'. "And I think I'd better get to work." he then got out of bed, then puts on his collar.

"Umm.. Brian." she said. "You don't have to go to work today."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she said. "I've called Chester from the Bus Station yesterday about our anniversary, and then he agreed to let you have the day off, so we can have our whole day together to ourselves."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, Brian." she said. "Just you and me on our anniversary, no puppies."

"So, where do you think we can go on our anniversary?" he asked.

"Oh, I was thinking of going to that fancy Italian restaurant for our dinner date." she said. "Then, we could go to Lake Erie to have a lookout towards Canada, and at night tonight, we're gonna fool around in our bed, if you know what I'm talking about."

Brian chuckled. "I think that could be a good idea to spend our anniversary together, Ellie." he said. "But who's gonna sit for our pups?"

"Vinny will sit them, until we get home." she said. "And I hope you've brought something to give to me."

"I already have." he said. "I've written a song for you."

"Really, what's your song about?" she asked.

"It's for me to know, and for you to find out." he said. Suddenly, Brian's phone vibrated. "Huh, must've got a video message."

"Really? From who?" she asked.

"It says that it's from the Griffins." he said.

"Let's have a watch." she said.

Brian plays the video and holds it in landscape, as they watch. The video shows the Griffins sat on the sofa. "Happy anniversary, Brian and Ellie!" said the Griffins.

"Hey Brian," said Peter. "If you're watching this, that means you've spent your one year being together with your wife, Ellie."

"May your marriage last a lifetime." said Lois.

"You got the right dog, Brian." said Chris. "A female dog."

"Yeah, and here's to your first ever anniversary." said Meg.

"Shut up, Meg." said Peter.

"And whatever you do, don't stop loving her, Brian." said Stewie. "Once you've married her, she's all yours."

"Happy anniversary!" said the Griffins, then the video ends.

"Oh Brian," said Ellie. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, the Griffins are wishing us a happy anniversary." said Brian.

"Yes Brian, at least they are." she said, then her phone vibrates. "Oh, sounds like I've got a text from Terry."

"What's he said?" he asked.

"He said "Hi Ellie, happy anniversary to you and your husband, Brian."" she said reading him it. "See, you know him from the Dog Show." Brian chuckled.

"I can't wait to give Mom and Dad a present for their anniversary." said Frank.

"What do you think it's gonna be, Frank?" asked Mitzi.

"It's a surprise." he said.

"Mom and Dad's anniversary is today?" said Brian Jr.. "Come on pups, we gotta get ready for school."

"Sounds like our puppies are up." said Ellie.

"Well, better make some breakfast, fast." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

After breakfast, the puppies waved their goodbyes to their Mum and Dad.

"Have a good day, kids." called Ellie. "And don't forget, Uncle Vinny's gonna sit with you, when you come home." As soon as the two mates wave goodbye to their puppies, the school bus drives on their way to school.

"So when do you think Vinny's gonna come?" asked Brian.

"Any moment now, dear." she said.

Just then, Vinny came by in his fully repaired Clio. "Felice anniversario, Brian and Ellie Griffin." said Vinny getting out of his Clio.

"Hi Vinny." she said.

"Hey brother." said Brian. "Your car all better now?"

"Si, brother." said Vinny. "They fixed the dents easy. Repainted it just the way I like it."

"Cool." said Brian. "Anyway, we're going on our anniversary for the whole day."

"Do you mind if you can look after our puppies, while we're gone?" asked Ellie.

"Of course." said Vinny. "I'd be happy to look after your pups."

"That's great, Vinny." said Brian.

"But not only I can sit with them." said Vinny. "Seabreeze can sit with them too."

"Seabreeze?" she said.

"Si, signora." he said. "We'd be aunts and uncles to them."

"Well, it'll work." said Brian.

"Trust me, it will." said Seabreeze after getting out of Vinny's Clio.

"Seabreeze," said Ellie. "Are you sure you could stay with Vinny and look after our puppies?"

"Yes, I'm sure." said Seabreeze. "Now run along, enjoy your first anniversary."

"Uh yes, thanks, Seabreeze." said Brian.

"And take care of our puppies, when they're home from school, okay, Vinny?" said Ellie.

"We will, signora E." said Vinny. And so, the two mates got into Brian's Prius, and set off to start their day of their first wedding anniversary.

Zack exits the house. "Bye Jen, I'm off to work now!" called Zack.

"Okay, have a good day, Zacky-Wacky!" called Jenny.

Zack is about to get in his car, when he suddenly looked at Vinny. "Say, are you the brother of Brian that he moved into this neighbourhood?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." said Vinny. "I'm Vinny, and this is Seabreeze."

"It's great to meet you two." said Zack. "But I must head on, don't want to be late." Zack gets in the car. "Oh, and tell them, 'Happy Anniversary' from us, the Phillipses." He then starts his car, and drives on his way to work.

o - o - o - o - o

Firstly, at Lake Erie, Brian and Ellie Griffin are at the lookout point seeing the view towards Canada.

"Brian, do you think that we could see Detroit from here?" asked Ellie.

"Not necessarily." said Brian, then he points forward. "That one over there is London in Ontario, and that one to the far right is Toronto."

"You know, sometimes I'd love to go to Canada someday in wintertime." she said.

"Sometimes we will, sweetheart." he said. "We could bring our family too."

"Sure, it'll be like our family winter vacation." she said.

Secondly, the dog couple are having their lunch at Homestead Metro Park.

"You know, Brian." said Ellie. "This sounds so peaceful out here."

"As far as I can tell." said Brian. "Good to be out of the house for the whole day. Just you and me, on our first anniversary, no kids about while they're at school, and here we are enjoying our finest, most delicious, roasted squirrel sandwich."

"hmm?" she muffled.

"Just kidding." he joked. "I meant our roasted beef sandwich."

"Oh." she said, then she giggled as she takes his joke.

After they had their sandwich, Ellie has a gift for Brian. "Brian, can you look away for one second?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked. "I think I have a surprise for you." she said. "Just, hold out your hand and close your eyes."

"Okay, babe." he said, then he lays out his paw and closed his eyes.

Ellie fumbled into her handbag, finds a gift and places it onto Brian's paw. "Okay, you can look now." she said.

Brian opened his eyes and gaped as he saw a gift on his paw. "My God, it's a… it's a ring." he said.

"Not just any ring, Brian." she said. "It's my Grandmother's engagement ring."

"Amazing." he said. "Where did you get that?"

"She gave it to me, before she died." she said. "Think of it as our anniversary ring."

"I… I love it, Ellie." he said sliding the ring on his finger in front of his wedding ring. "Thank you." he then kisses her.

"Aaw, you're welcome." she said blushing her cheeks. "Don't you have a gift for me in return?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." he said, then he brings out his guitar. "In fact, I have a song I've written about you." he then strums a few chords, then plays a country style riff.

"Wow, Brian." she said. "I didn't know you can play a guitar."

"I am playing it, sweetie." he said. "And it goes something like this." he then began to sing to his wife.

"_At the vet in Downtown Quahog,  
I've met a girl, who's exactly a dog.  
She's the most beautiful girl of all,  
And she helped me if I took the fall.  
Ellie, Ellie, she's my pretty show dog wife.  
Ellie, Ellie, can't bear without the love of my life."_

Ellie gazed at this.

"_We were performing at Quahog Arena,  
And we both got first place.  
We both got married afterwards,  
And thus solved the love finding case.  
__Ellie, Ellie, she's my lovely show dog wife.  
Ellie, Ellie, can't live without the love of my life."_

Brian plays his solo, when two other dogs pass by. "Daddy, who's this dog singing?" asked the girl puppy.

"I don't know, sweetie." said the father dog. "But whoever's singing this, might be the cure for Grandma's cancer."

Brian then sings his chorus again.

"_Ellie, Ellie, she's my pretty show dog wife,  
Ellie, Ellie, can't bear without the love of my life  
Ellie, Ellie, she's my lovely show dog wife,  
Ellie, Ellie, can't live without the love of my life. Ellie."  
_Brian finished his song with his final strum.

Ellie snivels, as she sheds her tears. "That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard." said Ellie sobbing.

"Do you like it?" asked Brian.

"I… I love it, Brian." she sobbed. "The same as you."

"I love you too, Ellie." he said.

"Aaww." said the dogs.

"Lovebirds." said the Border Collie.

o - o - o - o - o

Later this evening, back in Dogtown, the dog couple are having their anniversary dinner date at Pablo's Italian restaurant. "Isn't this nice, Brian?" said Ellie. "This is just like Proietto's, except they called it Pablo's, because it's a restaurant for dogs, even ran by dogs."

"You can say that again." chuckled Brian. "Just wondering when our waiter's gonna come to us."

Suddenly, two Italian pussy hounds wearing their red waiter suits entered from the kitchen.

"Ay look, Carlos, our two a new customers." said Mario.

"Ah, Mamma Mia." said Carlos. "Mario, they are our new a customers."

"We should a go see them." said Mario.

"Let's a go." said Carlos.

Carlos and Mario hopped and skipped towards Brian and Ellie's table.

"Buongiorno, welcome to Pablo's." said Mario.

"Where we a serve our finest Italian cuisine." said Carlos.

"Uhh… hello." she said.

"It's a me, Mario." said Mario.

"And I'm a Carlos." said Carlos.

"And we'll be a your waiters tonight." said Carlos and Mario.

"Wait a second." said Brian. "Are you Vinny's brothers?"

"Si, we were like a triplets." said Carlos.

"We're just like a him." said Mario.

"Our brother, he's a so rich." said Carlos. "Just like a our father."

"He's also my brother." said Brian.

"Mamma Mia," said Carlos. "Mario, we have a our Labrador brother."

"I know." said Mario. "I assume you're a the Griffins, si?"

Brian chuckled. "Well, I'm Brian Griffin," said Brian. "And this is my wife, Ellie."

"Wonderful to meet a you two." said Carlos.

"And a happy anniversary to a you both." said Mario.

"Oh, thank you." she said.

"Now, what would a you like to order?" asked Carlos.

"I would like to share a big plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs, with tomato sauce please." said Brian.

"Wonderful." said Carlos.

"May I offer a you two some wine?" asked Mario.

"No thanks, I'm already pregnant." said Ellie.

"Oh, I see." he said. "Puppy on a the way, si?"

"Actually, we'll be having six." said Brian.

"Ah, Sei cuccioli." said Mario. "Wouldn't kill you to be a parents of a two litter."

"We'll fetch a you something else, other than wine." said Carlos.

"Si, like a nice glass of water, or soda, or squash." said Mario.

Several minutes later, the two waiters came from the kitchen with a big plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs with tomato sauce, and served it on Brian and Ellie's table.

"Here a you go." said Carlos.

"The biggest a dish in a the house." said Mario. "Enjoy a your meal." The two waiters left the dog couple to have their dinner.

As they enjoy their dinner, Brian slurped one end of the spaghetti in his mouth, while Ellie slurped the other end in hers. They both slurped on the way, until their noses met. In the end, Ellie cut the piece with her teeth, allowing Brian to eat it. Then Brian offered Ellie the meatball prodded its way over to her.

o - o - o - o - o

After they enjoyed their dinner, the dog couple have finally got home as Brian parked his Prius in front of the garage.

"What a great end to the day of our anniversary, Brian." said Ellie.

"Yeah," said Brian. "Amazing how it turned out to be. And I know how to end the perfect night."

"Oh, you." she said blushing her cheeks.

When the dog couple entered their home, the puppies cheered, "Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad!"

"Whoa, pups, you could've gave us a heart attack." said Ellie. "But, aww, thank you."

"Hey, brother," said Vinny. "Did you folks enjoy your first anniversary?"

"We did, V." said Brian. "We've had our whole day together."

"Great." said Vinny. "Zack says Happy Anniversary."

"Oh, okay." said Brian.

"We even met your brothers." she said.

"Just like in your backstory." he said.

"You met them?" said Vinny. "Oh, Mamma Mia, looks like I wasn't the only litter in my family. By the way, your pups have a little gift for you."

"For us?" said Brian.

"Yeah, Dad, for you." said Frank giving their Mum and Dad the gift, then they open.

"It's them clay figures." said Brian to his surprise.

"Of us." she said. "Where did you get them?"

"We made them at school." said Genie.

"Yeah, our art teacher gave us extra credit to make them for you." said Brian Jr..

"Aaww, thank you." said Ellie.

"At least it's for our anniversary." said Brian.

"It certainly is, Dad." said Martin.

"I've brought gifts for you two." said Vinny, then he gives the dog couple each gift, then they open it.

"Heart necklaces." said Ellie.

"But they got cut in half." said Brian.

"Si, but if you put your heart pieces together, it will show that you two are a true couple." said Vinny.

The dog couple held their heart pieces together, then they gaped.

"My God." said Brian. "They fit."

"We really are a true couple." she said. "Thanks, Vinny."

"You're welcome, you two." said Vinny.

"I hate to cut this short, but I think it's time we tuck your puppies into bed, before we go." said Seabreeze.

After tucking the puppies into bed, Vinny and Seabreeze say their goodbyes to Brian and Ellie Griffin.

"We'll, it's been a long time since seeing you." said Vinny.

"Thanks for letting us crash into your home, while Vinny's Clio was being repaired." said Seabreeze.

"You're welcome." said Brian.

"Have a safe trip back to Quahog." said Ellie.

"And you two enjoy your evening together." said Seabreeze.

"We'll see you later, B." said Vinny. "You too, E."

"See you later, Vinny." said Brian and Ellie. And so, Vinny and Seabreeze drove on their way back to Quahog in his Clio.

o - o - o - o - o

Later, the puppies heard Brian and Ellie moaning and bumping again from their bedrooms.

"There they go again." said Dean.

"Oh, please, they always do it every night." said Frank. "Even on their anniversary."

"We had to get used to it." said Sally. "That's why we had to wear ear muffs to sleep."

"Even Eli had to listen to Stephen Hawking through his headphones, while he's asleep, without snoring." said Coco.

After a few minutes, they've heard Brian and Ellie howling and sighing.

"There, now it's over." said Brian Jr.. "Can we please get some sleep?"

"Sure, goodnight, Junior." said Coco. The puppies went back to sleep.

In Brian and Ellie's bedroom, the dog couple held their paws together collarless.

"Wow, Brian." said Ellie. "You really complete me."

"You had me at woof." said Brian. "I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, Brian." she said. "What a great day together for our anniversary."

"It was our first time." he said. "And it was awesome."

"I agree." she said. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah," he said. "Hopefully Max wouldn't bother us anymore."

"Of course he won't." she said. "That's why we're married."

"And we have family of our own." he said.

"Yeah." she said. The two hugged and kissed each other on the lips.

"Goodnight, babe." he said.

"Goodnight, hubby." she said. They both cuddled and went to sleep.

And so ends their first anniversary. Maybe next year, there will be another.

_END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** What will happen in Chapter 8? Find out next time. I've created Vinny's OC brothers.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	9. Puppies In The Hot Tub - Ch8

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

_Puppies In The Hot Tub_

A few days later, at the Kaputski house, Brian and Ellie Griffin are relaxing in the hot tub collarless in the backyard.

"You know Brian," said Ellie. "It's really nice that Mom and Dad let us use this hot tub for our post-anniversary."

"Yeah, it's also nice to have Mickey and DJ look after our puppies." said Brian.

"I know, dear." she said. "At least we can have it to ourselves."

"Yep, and here we are having our furred bodies surrounded by hot bubbly water." he said.

"Yeah, though we shouldn't worry about Max." she said. "I've told my Dad where you got dognapped, so he'll send the cops to the prison camp, to arrest Max and the Dobermans."

"Yep, and this time they'll put Max into Maximum Security." he said.

"And hopefully this time, he won't bother us anymore." she said.

"And if anybody out there try to think about Max getting his revenge again, they can think again." he said.

"Yeah," she said. "Though you shouldn't break the fourth wall. That'd be unethical."

"Very true, my dear." he said. "Very true."

The dog couple looked at each other with a grin, Brian reached his arm around his canine wife, they slowly approached their mouths towards each other, but before they kiss, Ellie gasped and groaned as she feels her belly contracting.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" he asked.

"Brian," she said panting. "I think my water just broke!"

"Oh my God!" he said. "What do I do?"

"Get Mom, Brian." she said. "Get Mom!"

"Marge! Marge!" he called to his mother-in-law.

"What is it, Brian?" asked Margaret coming over to the hot tub.

"Marge, Ellie's about to go into labour." he said.

"Oh my heavens!" she said. "Sweetie, we have to get you to the hospital!"

"There's no time!" said Ellie. "I can feel my puppies crowning!"

"Hey, Mom." said Fidget entering the backyard. "I was wondering if I could invite my girlfriend over to… Oh my God! Ellie, what's happening?"

"Fidget, Ellie's about to go into labour!" said Brian.

"What?! My sister's going into labour?!" said Fidget.

"Fidget, go grab some towels!" said Margaret.

"On it, Mom!" he said, then he ran back inside the house to fetch some towels.

"Are you alright, Ellie honey?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm scared." said Ellie. "I've never gave birth in this hot tub in my life."

"You'll be fine, Ellie." said Margaret. "Just like your mother when I gave birth."

"You were?" said Ellie.

"Yes." said Margaret. "This is more than just a hot tub, sometimes we call it the birth tub."

"The birth tub?" said Ellie curiously.

"Yes, my sweetie pie." said Margaret. "You see, when your Dad and I are relaxing in this hot tub, in one of the ski lodges in North Michigan, we were enjoying some Green Tea, but as I was about to finish it, I've had a sudden contraction. So, your Dad helped me give birth to you and Fidget."

"Wait, so does this mean that, I was born with my twin brother?" said Ellie.

"Of course you were, sweetie pie." said Margaret. "Even Fidget is your twin."

"So he's at my age now." said Ellie.

"Exactly, you and Fidget are at the same age, since the day you two were born." said Margaret.

Ellie groaned as she feels her pain. "Mom, I think I'm starting to have pups here!" said Ellie panting.

"Oh good heavens!" said Margaret. "Hang in there, sweetie. Fidget, have any towels?!"

"Here they are, Mom!" said Fidget rushing to them with the towels.

"Thank you." she said. "Now, help out your sister."

"I've got her, Mom." he said holding Ellie's paw.

"Okay." she said. "Brian are you helping her?"

"I'm helping her, Marge." said Brian holding Ellie's other paw.

"Okay, now Ellie, sit back and spread out your legs." said Margaret.

"Alright, Mom." said Ellie sitting back and spreading her legs open.

"Okay, now deep breaths." said Margaret.

Ellie does some deep breaths. 'This is uncomfortable to me.' thought Ellie.

"Okay, when you're ready, do a big push." said Margaret.

"Alright, Mom, I'm ready." said Ellie.

"Well go on then, sweetie, push." said Margaret.

Ellie grunts with her effort. "Come on, Ellie! Push!" said Brian. Ellie grunts some more.

"How're we doing, Mom?" asked Fidget.

"I see the opening." said Margaret. The water bubbles in front of Ellie.

"We're gonna need some more breaths, Ellie." said Brian.

"Alright, dear." said Ellie, then she takes some more deep breaths.

"Keep pushing, honey." said Margaret.

"Come on, Ellie." he said. "You can do this. Push!" Ellie grunts harder with her effort.

"I see the head!" she said.

"That means the puppy is almost out!" said Fidget.

"Jane, can you please fetch us a pair of scissors and a bag of plastic clips?" asked Margaret.

"Sure, Mom." said Jane. "I'll get them."

"Brian, the puppy's almost out!" said Ellie. "I don't know if I can make it."

"You'll be fine, Ellie." said Brian. "Just one more big push should do it." Ellie catches some more breaths.

Jane comes to them with scissors and clips. "Got them, Mom." said Jane.

"Thanks, Jane." said Margaret. "Now, all we need is one final push, and the puppy is out."

"Alright, come on Ellie!" said Brian. "Push like you mean it! PUSH!" Ellie grunts and screams with her effort, then she relaxed.

The newborn puppy floats onto the surface of the tub. "And it looks like he's out." said Margaret picking up the puppy, then she snips the cord. "And he's a Labrador."

Brian sheds his tears. "Aaww, isn't he cute?" said Brian tearfully.

"Yeah, he is cute." said Ellie. "Oh no, there's more ready to come out." She heavily pants.

Meanwhile, Ellie's screams were so loud, that it disturbs Mayor Kaputski in his office. "Was that my daughter giving birth?" asked Samson.

After Ellie had given birth to five more puppies, Brian cradles two of them in his arms, Ellie holds two more in her arms, Margaret and Fidget holds one of them in each of their arms.

"See Ellie, there was nothing to it." said Margaret.

"I know, Mom." said Ellie. "It was intense to have some more kids, but in the end, I felt so relieved."

"Mom, I've called the hospital, they'll be on their way." said Mickey.

"Alright, Mickey." said Margaret. "Now, Ellie, I know you felt tired after giving birth, but your newborn puppies need some warmth, and you too."

"I know, Mom." said Ellie. "My thighs hurt though."

"You'll be recovering soon, dear." said Margaret. "Now, let's get you to the hospital."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in Max's prison camp, Max was disappointed and frustrated that Brian has escaped with Ellie. "I can't believe this!" said Max. "You've had one job, and that was to keep Brian at bay, then chop his puppy-sack off!"

"Calm down, Max." said Seth.

"Yeah, take a chill pill." said Rico.

"Well, at least we still have some more prisoners." said Max.

Suddenly, they've heard sirens. "Looks like we're in trouble." said Seth.

Outside, a dozen of police cars surrounded the camp. The police officers and police dogs armed their sidearms. "Max the Boxer!" shouted Chief Saunders through the megaphone. "This is the Dogtown Police Department! We have you surrounded! Come out of this castle with your paws up!"

"Oh, shit." said Max.

On TV, the news was being broadcasted from the newsroom.

"Good evening, Dogtown." said Bob Barkington. "On tonight's breaking news, Quahog Dog Pound escapee and runner-up of the Dog Show, Max the Boxer, and his Doberman minions and guards have been arrested for some dognapping crime, and illegal methods of neutering some male dogs."

"Authorities were called in by Dogtown's own, Mayor Samson Kaputski after being informed by his daughter, Ellie after rescuing her husband, Brian Griffin, with help from Seabreeze Pewterschmidt and Vinny Costello-Griffin." said Silvia Fetcher.

"Also, Max's prison camp located further down in South Ohio was forced to shut down, after the authorities have found the evidence that neuters the prisoners illegally." he said. "And other prisoners were transferred to different prisons in and around Ohio."

o - o - o - o - o

In the maternity ward at Dogtown Veterinary Hospital, the newborn puppies are breastfeeding from their Mum's chest.

"Aren't they adorable, my sweet Ellie?" asked Margaret.

"They are, Mom." said Ellie. "I love having mine and Brian's puppies."

"You sure do, sweetie pie." said Margaret.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, our records show that you now have three boy Labradors and three girl Salukis." said Dr. Jones.

"We have, doc." said Brian. "Those are my second litter."

"Uh-huh, sure, Mr. Griffin." said Dr. Jones. "If I were you, I'd like to focus on the family, more than just mating." Brian rubs his neck over his shoulder, as he looks over to his beautiful wife and their six puppies.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" asked Brian.

"I advise you to leave Ellie to do her mothering." said Dr. Jones. "It'll be four days from when your litter was born now."

"But, how are we gonna name them, doc?" asked Brian.

"I'll give Ellie some time to think of the names." said Dr. Jones. "If you insist on naming them, fine by me."

"Ellie, looks like we better go." said Margaret.

"Mom, do I have to…" started Ellie, before Margaret began to interrupt.

"No-no, you just rest here, sweetie." said Margaret. "I'm sure you'll have some visiting hours by then."

"Mrs. Kaputski, we have visiting hours in this hospital between 8AM and 8PM." said Dr. Jones.

"Well, what time is it now, doctor?" she asked.

"It's now 7:07." he said looking at his watch.

"Do we really have to go, Mom?" asked Fidget. "I have a date to get to."

"I'm afraid so, Fidget." she said. "Let's say goodnight to Ellie, before we go."

"Alright, Mom." he said, then he turns to his mothering sister. "Great to have more pups in the world, sis."

"I know, bro." said Ellie. "More pups in my family."

"The more, the merrier, sis." he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, bro." she said. "Enjoy your date."

"I will, sis." he said.

"Goodnight, sweetie pie." said Margaret.

"Goodnight, Mom." said Ellie.

The Kaputski family leaves the ward. "Brian, are you coming?" asked Margaret.

"I'll be right with you, Marge." called Brian. "I'm gonna need 5 minutes to say goodnight to Ellie."

"Alright, Brian." she said.

Brian turns to Ellie. "I can't imagine how life's gonna be if we have more pups in our family, Ellie." he said.

"It'll be fine, Brian." said Ellie. "Our older pups will be able to get along with the new ones."

Suddenly, the puppy whines with his paw over his crotch and tugging her fur with his other paw. "What's the matter, puppy?" she asked. "You wanting to go pee-pee?" The puppy nods. "Okay. Dr. Jones, one of our puppies needs to go to the bathroom."

"Not to worry, Mrs. Griffin." said Dr. Jones, then he calls the nurse. "Nurse!"

"I'm coming, doctor." said the nurse dog, then she arrives with the toilet pan. "Here you go." She then gives it to Dr. Jones.

"Thank you, nurse." he said, then he holds it towards Brian holding the desperate puppy. "Better make this quick, Mr. Griffin."

"There won't be accidents at all, doc." said Brian, then he holds the puppy towards the pan, then the puppy began to go.

"So, what are you gonna do, when he's finished going?" he asked.

"We'll check your puppy's urine, Mr. Griffin." said Dr. Jones. "Then we'll collect some of it to confirm your puppy's identity. And if we have it, then we'll flush the rest of it down the toilet."

"Oh, okay." said Brian.

The puppy then finished urinating in the pan. "There, are you feeling better now, little guy?" he asked. The puppy nods. "Quite the little tinkler, are you?" cooed Brian shaking the puppy's crotch a little. "Yes you are, yes you are."

"Brian, while I'm thinking about what names I'll give to our Saluki puppies, what do you think we'll name our Labrador puppies?" asked Ellie.

"Well, I think we'll name these two Labs, Harry and Richard." said Brian. "And this one I'm holding, is Brian-John."

"Those are great names, Brian." she said. "But I think it might be confusing for us to have three Brians at once in this family."

"So, do you think we'll just call him, John?" he asked.

"Sure, babe." she said. "Just John will do."

"Do you like that name, John?" he asked. Brian-John nods and yaps. "He likes that name, Ellie."

"Of course he does, Brian." she said.

"Mr. Griffin, I'll hand the nurse and the technologist, this pan containing Brian-John's urine to check that it's his." said Dr. Jones.

"I've gotta warn you, doc." said Brian. "Brian-John pees a lot more often than Dean."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Griffin." said Dr. Jones. "Nurse, please take this to the Stat Laboratory." He then gives the pan to the nurse.

"I'm on it, doctor." said the nurse, then she takes it on her way to the Stat Lab.

"There you go, little puppy John." said Brian. "Wanna go back to Mommy?" Brian-John nods. "Okay, here you go." Brian lets Brian-John back onto Ellie, allowing him to resume breastfeeding from her.

"Brian, are you coming?" called Fidget.

"I'll be right with you, guys." called Brian. "Just saying goodnight to Ellie."

"Alright." called Fidget.

"Goodnight Ellie, my beautiful wife." said Brian kissing her.

"Goodnight Brian, my breeding husband." said Ellie, then she rests. Brian leaves her to rest, looking one last time at her and smiles.

And so, six more puppies were brought into the world. Adding nine puppies into the New Griffin family, they won't be the only litter with the new ones.

_END OF CHAPTER 8_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Part 2 concludes with an Epilogue. Hopefully Max's reign of terror will end.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	10. Jailbird and Homecomer - Epilogue

**Brian & Ellie 4: Return of The Labrador**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "The Boxer Bites Back"_

_Part 2 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

_Jailbird and Homecomer_

In Quahog Dog Pound, Max the Boxer was being escorted by two pound guards. "Well, at least I'm back to my old cell again." said Max.

"Oh no you don't, buddy." said Sean.

"We've got a special cell for dognappers like you." said Nick opening the metal cell door, then they threw Max in.

"But I liked my old cell." said Max.

"Then you're gonna love this one." said Nick, then he slams it shut.

"Well, looks like I don't need Ellie once in a while." said Max.

"You don't need to." said the voice.

"Who said that?" he asked. "Show yourself."

"I've heard you on the news." she said coming into the light. "You said that you were gonna get some bitches, instead of Ellie."

"Well, I'm that dog." he said.

"Really, I'm a dog too." she said. "I'm Jolene, and you are?"

"Max." he said.

"Max, that's a good name." she said. "What are you in for, Max?"

"Dognapping." he said. "And illegally chopping some puppy-sacks off."

"That's a smooth criminal right there." she said.

"And what are you in for, Jolene?" he asked.

"False Prostitution." she said.

"That's a hard crime." he said. "But I think you'd make a good bitch."

"You could say that." she said.

"What breed are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Whippet." she said. "What are you?"

"Well, as you can tell, I'm a Boxer." he said.

"Really?" she said. "Well, what's say we can start dating after we escape?"

"That would be my pleasure, Jo." he said. "Brian might've won the lady, but he hasn't won the war."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Dogtown Veterinary Hospital, it's been four days since six puppies were born, as Brian Griffin drove there to pick up his canine wife, Ellie, and parked his Prius into the pickup/drop-off point. Brian took a deep breath, opens the door, hops out of his car, closes the door and entered the hospital.

In the maternity ward, Ellie Griffin lays still on the bed with the sleeping puppies, when Brian comes into the room. "Brian, what a wonderful surprise." said Ellie.

"I'm just here to take you home, Ellie." said Brian.

"Not so fast, Mr. Griffin." said Dr. Jones. "Your wife's thighs are still fragile from her labour pain. You might need a wheelchair for her."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, doc." said Brian.

"No problem, Mr. Griffin." said Dr. Jones, then he calls the nurse. "Nurse!"

"I'm on it." said the nurse bringing in the wheelchair. "This is just until we get to the car."

"Thank you, nurse." said Brian.

"Brian, can you carry me to the chair?" asked Ellie.

"Anything for you, my dear." he said, then he lifts her from the bed and sits her on the wheelchair.

"And the puppies?" she said.

"Sure." he said.

Seconds later, the dog couple are carrying their second litter of puppies on their way to the car, as Ellie was being escorted in the wheelchair by the nurse. When they arrive at Brian's car, Brian opens the rear door, placing the puppies on the back seats, wearing them seat belts, then closing the door.

Brian carries Ellie to the passenger side of the car, places her on the seat and closes the door, then he gets in his driver's side, closes the door, started his car and drove on.

"You know, Brian." said Ellie. "It was tough living in the hospital ward for four days."

"Yeah, keep in mind though, that was only temporary." said Brian.

"Sure, babe." she said.

"And besides, our new puppies are gonna love it at our home." he said.

"Of course, babe." she said. "Two litters in this family, could be better than one."

And so, Brian, Ellie and their six puppies drove on their way home.

_The End_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, that's the end of Brian's dognapping two-parter story. New Story, coming soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
